Salvando al digimundo en pareja!
by Angichi
Summary: Luego de un año, los chicos del Frontier regresan al digimundo para divertirse. Pero un digimon malvado los separa de a dos, obligándolos a luchar. Podrá el último dúo vencer al mal? Kouzumi hasta el fin! Y otras parejas...
1. La idea de Takuya

¡**Salvando al digimundo en pareja**!

Capitulo 1: La idea de Takuya

Konichiwa! Antes de empezar, queria decirles que yo no hago mios a los personajes, digimons, blablabla ... Pero inventé unos cuantos digimons y alguno que otro personaje. De los digimons malos, los singificados de los nombres -de origen tehuelche- son los siguientes:

-Xalshen - Sol: Su elemento es el Fuego

-Karut - Trueno: Ataca con electricidad y truenos.

-Tons - Oscuridad: Usa el poder del agua

-Kengenkon - Luna: Domina los poderes realcionados con la oscuridad.

**Parejas**: KOUKOU (entre hermanos) KOUZUMI (mucho) y TAKUMI (un poquito).

Y la historia se centra en las personas que componen la pareja más popular del frontier: **Kouji Minamoto** e **Izumi Orimoto**

Los nombres de los personajes cambian de esta manera: Takuya es igual – Kouji es Koji y a veces igual – Izumi es Zoe – Junpei, JP – Tomoki, Tommy y Kouichi es Koichi. Empezemos ahora nn

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un año pasó desde que unos chicos viajaron al digimundo por primera vez. Un año pasó desde que los muchachos cambiaron su forma de ser con el encuentro de los digimons; cambiaron, además, la suerte del digimundo y la vida de todos. Ahora estos chicos que alguna vez fueron los convocados para salvar a un mundo, han crecido, teniendo nuevas preferencias, ambiciones y amistades. Aunque nunca dejándose de ver. Estos son los digielegidos.

Encontramos a _Takuya Kanbara_, el protagonista, el de antiparras, corriendo hacia el colegio con un pedazo de pan en la boca. El dia es bastante fresco, por lo que Takuya lleva mucha ropa puesta.

El protagonista de la saga del frontier se encuentra con los gemelos _Kouji Minamoto_ y _Kouichi Kimura_; detalle curioso: comparten la misma bufanda. Koichi había olvidado la suya al salir de casa, por lo que Kouji, como buen hermano, no puede permitirse dejarlo pasar frío.

"Ohayou!" dijo Takuya mientras tragaba parte del pan de desayuno. Los dos mellizos saludaron. Pronto se vieron caminando junto al morocho, rumbo a la escuela.

La proxima en unirse a la caminata fue _Zoe Orimoto_. De costumbre le pegaba a Takuya para que se diera cuenta de que ella existía (lo hacia de cariñio, o por algo màs). Pero esta vez fue diferente:

"Buenos Días Taki" dijo Zoe, aproximandose a el grupo para luego dirijió su mirada exclusivamente a Kouji y saludarlo. Takuya se sorprendió por lo de hace un segundo y le preguntó:

"Zoe, te sientes bien? No tienes fiebre? Me llamaste Taki!" y luego se puso colorado.

"¿Prefieres que te golpeé Takuya?" le pregunto Zoe y 'del dicho al hecho' lo golpeo con la mochila del colegio. U

Zoe saludó a los gemelos, especialmente saludo con un tono mas suave a Kouji, que ni se daba cuenta. Koichi se estaba riendo por lo bajo. Takuya estaba volando por felicidad

Unos momentos después, Koichi miró su reloj y se aparto del grupo. Kouji bajo su mirada, y su sonrisa se debilitó.

"Ahora me tengo que ir a mi escuela, que sino llego tarde" le comentó Koichi a los otros. Se aproximo a Kouji que miraba disgustado.

"Luego nos vemos, voy a tratar de salir antes asi me encuentro con tigo, ok?" dijo con dulzura.

Koji asintió y observo a su doble corriendo a toda velocidad para no llegar tarde. El viento soplaba, moviento las ojas de otoño, dispersas en casi todo el suelo como colchones anaranjados ... 'lindo silencio' pensaban Takuya, Kouji y Zoe. Hasta que . . .

"Oh! Zoe! Sabes que? Te hice una página web! Dedicada a ti, con mis sentimientos hacia tu amor, y tus miles de fotos publicadas...no es genial!" rompió el acogedor silencio alguien

Zoe sabia perfectamente quien era. _Junpei Shibayama_. Mas corto, JP. Había crecido algo, estaba un poco más delgado (usualmente era gordito) pero con el mismo corte de pelo. Era considerado un verdadero miembro del club de admiradores que ella nunca habia creado pero que, sin embargo, existía.

Zoe se preparó para golpearlo justo en la cara. Pero falló, y JP corría a abrazarla.

"No! Quitate de encima!" gritaba Zoe mientras JP se acercaba. Éste se sonrojaba, porque Zoe habia dicho algo mal interpretado.

"Pero si ni siquiera estoy encima de ti" decia JP confundido. Y se aproximaba...

Kouji querria haber hecho algo, pero Takuya lo hizo primero;

"Deja en paz a Zoeeee!" gritó Taki el valiente y golpeo la panza de JP. Claro que rebotó...

Kouji se estaba muriendo de risa. Pero era mejor escapar porque JP se había enojado con Takuya y estaban a punto de empezar una pelea. Inmediatamente se llevó de la mano a Zoe, sin pensarlo mucho, para correr rumbo al colegio.

Zoe se dio cuenta de que estaban tendidos de la mano y se separó rapidamente. Koji se disculpó colorado y pensó '_por qué rayos hice eso?_';mientras que Zoe pensaba '_por qué me separe?_'

Pronto llegaban a la escuela primaria/secundaria Tomoeda. Takuya, Kouji y Zoe asistían a sexto grado. Exepto JP que va a septimo y Tommy, -ahora parado junto a la entrada- , a cuarto grado.

"Kouji, Zoe, como estan?" dijo _Tommy Himi_ alegre. Con el tiempo estaba mas alto, y llegaba hasta los hombros de Koji. Se extrañó al no ver a Takuya. Tommy había empezado desde hace mucho a considerar a Takuya como un hermano mayor. Su propio hermano se llevaba mal con él, porque le decía llorón casi todo el tiempo. Sin embargo, esa relación había mejorado al ir al digimundo, donde Tommy se había fortalecido.

"Donde esta Takuya –kun?" preguntó. Justo en ese instante, Takuya vino corriendo y, al tratar de frenar, siguió de largo para caer sobre unos arbustos. Los niños que estaban cerca se morian de risa, así como Tommy, Zoe y Kouji. Taki se enrojeció avergonzado.

JP alcanzó al grupo. El inseparable grupo de amigos estaba reunido; los digielegidos estaban reunidos (Salvo Koichi).

A Zoe, de repente, se le ocurrió hablar de los digimons.

"¿Qué estaran haciendo Bokomon y Neemon?" preguntó la rubia.

"Y patamon" agregó Koji. Takuya puso cara mala cuando vio que Zoe se enrojeció frente al comentario de Koji –por que? No sé– . JP siguio la conversación.

"Tal vez patamon este en la escuela para digimons" dijo y ojeó a Zoe (aunque ya estaba mirandola XD). Zoe soltó un ''probablemente" y miró a Takuya. Algo raro pasaba...

"Takuya" dijo Tommy "¿Qué te pasa, te noto muy pensativo"

Zoe y Koji estaban sorprendidos. Takuya estaba pensando ... y no volaban vacas! (risas xD)

"Es cierto, y si Takuya no estuviera pensando, deberia hacer comentarios tontos, como por ejemplo 'yo queria una faja como la de bokomon!' y todos deberiamos reir." Zoe terminó la frase y tomó aire. Mientras los demas se reian de ese chiste. (jajaja! Yo tambien)

Takuya se puso colorado " ... Rubia, pero fea..." Ante el comentario, Zoe se preparó para golpearlo. Pero Tommy le contuvo la mano antes de pegarle. Zoe tomó control sobre su enojo. Lo dejo ir ...

"SE ME ACABA DE OCURRIR UNA IDEAA!" gritó de la nada Takuya. JP y Koji, asombrados, dijeron:

"Nooo, estas mintiendo, no podes tener ideas . . ." -JP

"Tu cerebro es mas chico que el de JP . . ." Koji dijo con los brazos cruzados y cerrando sus ojos, tipico de él cuando se burla de alguien. Sin darse cuenta, se burlo tambien de JP-

"¿QUÉ DIJISTE "_MINI_MOTO"!" dijeron JP y Takuya al unísimo, mientras Koji se escondía detrás de Zoe. Ella se ruborizó, ya que Koji estaba detrás de ella y su pollera . . . era demasiado corta P

"¿que crees que estaS HACIENDO KOUJI **MINA**MOTO?" Gritó y lo golpeó en la cabeza. Tommy ya tenia miedo. La campana sonó. . . el viento sopló . . . y la clase YA EMPEZÓ!

(se ríe sola de su verso)

Los chicos se dirijieron rápidamente al salón. Takuya, Koji y Zoe por un lado, Tommy por otro y JP por alguno de los otros (¿?). Onda la escuela era un laberinto. La profesora los recibio disgustada. Con Zoe, especialmente...

La profesora Tsukane hablo primero a los chicos.

"Minamoto y Kanbara, es la décima vez en el mes que llegan tarde! Quiero una explicación" Los retó la maestra. Luego, antes de que Takuya pudiese abrir la boca, agregó "Coherente, por favor". Koji notó que estaba muy enojada, y Takuya solo miró a la profe con vergüenza. Siguió con Zoe "Y tu Orimoto, es raro que llegue tarde ... su puntualidad era perfecta, tiene alguna explicacion de la ocurrencia?" ( -- Y si, asi hablan los profes disgustados).

"Takuya y Kouji me estaban molestando en la entrada, profesora" contestó, segura de sí misma. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que le estaba echando la culpa a los chicos. Cabizbaja le murmuró a los chicos en voz baja 'disculpenme'

Los sentaron y empezó la clase. "dictado Nº 15" decía la profesora a tantas preguntas que decían lo mismo: '¿¿qué numero de dictado es?' Y uno de esos tontos era Takuya.

"A eso se le dicen PREGUNTONTAS, sabían?" –dijo un alumno brulón.

Habian cuatro filas de bancos en la sala. Takuya sentado en la tercera, y Koji y Zoe en la cuarta. NO estaban de a dos, las personas estaban muy ortibas desde entonces (¬¬ ortiba - de mal humor), además los estudiantes estos tenían fama de copiarse en los exámenes.

Takuya enojado dijo "Pucha, odio los dictados; siempre me saco siete" Koji se sorprendió de la palabrota de su amigo y Zoe empezó a presumir.

"Yo me saco diez en los dictados, asi que es mi mejor . . ." Zoe fue interrumpida por Koji.

"Lo dices porque tienes orejotas" defendió a Takuya. Koji apreciaba mucho a Takuya porque fue su primer amigo _verdadero_. Allá en el digimundo había encontrado el significado de la palabra amistad junto al morocho. También quería a los demás, pero compartió sus peleas mas dificiles con él. Y queria burlarse de Zoe. ¬ ¬ es un chico muy romántico ... (jaja)

"Silencio, Minamoto, Orimoto! Porque parlotean tanto?" dijo friamente la profe Tsukane.

La clase siguió . . . como cualquier otra clase; Koji mirando por la ventana, soñador, quizás pensando en Kouichi, quizás sin pensar; Zoe escribiendo rapidísimo, pero a la vez cuidando su caligrafía; Takuya ojeando a la hoja de Koji (sabiendo que estaba mal, tanto el hecho de copiarse como el de _copiarse de Kouji_); la profe dictando lenta pero fluidamente.

Terminada la hora, la profesora indicó "A revisar las hojas" con un ánimo de 3. Takuya, en vez de estar chequeando, le hablaba a Koji .

"Sabes? Tengo una idea buenisima! Se las voy a comentar al final de la clase a todos"

"A mí, Zoe, Tommy, JP y a mi hermano?" pregunto Koji. Takuya asintió con la cabeza. "_Entonces todos vamos a poder reirnos de la estupidez que se le haya ocurrido"_, pensó fríamente. Luego rió para sí, aunque esa pequeña alegría se desvaneció de inmediato...

... ahora vienen las matematicas +

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Qué día, o no muchachos?" dijo Takuya estirándose un poco.

"Me pregunto cuándo llegará el día en que me clasifiquen como una niña" Zoe dijo sarcásticamente, cruzada de brazos y cerrando los ojos. Takuya le dio una mirada de 'estoy harto de esta mina' que a la vez significaba 'me encanta, es _tan_ _Zoe_

"Bueno, estaba pensando en tener un picnick en el digimundo" Takuya les comentó.

"Y por qué razon?" dijo Koji. Takuya arqueó las cejas. Y subió los hombros como diciendo 'a quien le importa?' luego usó su cerebro para responderle.

"Porque . . .deberíamos visitar a nuestros digi-amigos nñ" dijo resplandeciente.

"Tus ideas son geniales, onii san!" le dijo Tommy mientras lo abrazaba. Takuya se reía.

Koji asintió con la cabeza y dijo "Por mi no hay problema"

Zoe miró extrañada. "Como es tu primera idea en todo el año, acepto" Takuya la miro con cierto odio. Pero sabia que eran bromas que se hacian --

JP dijo "Yo voy a donde Zoe vaya" Ya con eso, Zoe se preparaba para golpearlo.

Takuya les dio las indicaiones:

Tommy traería comida salada

JP, comida dulce

Koji y Koichi, las bebidas

Zoe el mantel, las servilletas y para ayudar a Tommy, cosas saladas.

Takuya traería los cubiertos y los vasos.

Todo estaba listo...

"Tengo que avisarle sobre esto a Kouichi" se dijo Koji, sin saber que Zoe le habia oido.

"Ve ahora" le indicó Zoe "Asi no se pierde las instrucciones del picnick" Koji se apresuró a salir de escena, sin que nadie lo notase.

Corrió cuatro manzanas al este de la escuela y una al sur hasta llegar a una escuela llamada Ni iwotenshyo. Por las rejas se veian los chicos jugando al football y un grupo charlando... en el grupo, encontró a su hermano gemelo.

"Oye! Koichi!" grito Kouji. Koichi volteó para ver a la persona que más amaba. Y sonrió felizmente.

Salió de la escuela cinco minutos después.

"OHAYOUUU ONII SANN!" dijo Kouji y lo abrazó muy tiernamente, algo que este chico no hace todos los días. Ante tal reacción Koichi sólo pudo quedarse quieto. El chico de la bandana se separó con las mejillas encendidas. Las de Koichi también ardían como fuego.

"Y ... por qué fue eso?" le pregunto Koichi a su hermano. Koji volteó para verlo.

"No se por qué, pero y? Acaso no te gustó?" Reprochó el mas chico de los gemelos, con un tono ofendido, por lo que Koichi puso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de éste.

"Si, me gustó..." Dijo y subio sus brazos para arriba, hasta cuello de su hermano ...

"...pero no lo hagas en frente de esa niña!" y la señaló con la cabeza, ya que con sus manos ahorcaba a Koji xD. Kouji miró a la muchacha no más alta que él, su cabello en dos trencitas doradas, y un vestido rosa y celeste. Parecía un angelito n.n La pequeña saludaba dulcemente.

"Y se puede saber quién es ella?" pregunto Koji pausadamente, Koichi se dio cuenta de que lo estaba ahogando y lo dejó respirar.

"Su nombre es Satsuma Ayasuki, va en el mismo salón que yo y es TAN dulce y kawaii!" respondió. Una respuesta bastante completa. Koji le hubiera dicho 'que te importa'

"Y seguro que te gusta esa Satsuma" Koichi hizo un esfuerzo por no sonrojarse, pero el vapor que le salía por las orejas lo delataba.

"Para que me vienes a buscar, Koji ¿si te dije que yo iba para allá?" cambió de tema.

"Waaaaahh! ¡¡Me habia olvidado, ven con migo ahora!" Le tomo la mano y siguieron a la escuela Tomoeda.

Satsuma aún saludaba ...

"¿Dónde diablos esta Koji y por qué no llega?" preguntó Takuya por milesima vez.

"Ya te dije" respondió Zoe por el doble de la cantidad de veces, ya que JP tambien preguntaba 'eso' cada tres minutos. "Corrió a buscar a su hermano ...-"

"Y alla está!" dijo Tommy dandole un toque final a el comentario de Zoe.

Koji y Koichi de la mano, corriendo hasta la escuela. Cuando llegaron, Koji cayó al piso muy cansado. Su hermano gemelo lo ayudó a levantarse. Y saludó a sus amigos.

"Un picnick?" pregunto Koichi. Takuya asintió y dijo que fue sú idea. Koichi hizo asi: ñn ja

"Nos tocan las bebidas, onii san!" le comentó Koji a Koichi. Zoe acentuó las ultimas dos palabras de Koji. Por qué onii san? (hermano mayor en japones)

"Kouji, por qué le llamas 'onii san'? No tienen la misma edad los gemelos?" preguntó Zoe.

"Si, pero Koichi nació primeró... fueron algo así como 10 minutos, y además se porta como hermano mayor" respondio Koji.

Koichi se enrojeció. Zoe sonrió, Takuya siguió parloteando.

"Bueno, hoy a las 4:30 nos vemos en el parque del colegio" dijo Takuya. "Koichi, no tienes que hacer nada a la tarde, o si?" pregunto Taki

"Estoy libre" aseguró Koichi. Tommy miro la hora. Ya era la 1 y media.

"Mamá me va a matar si no voy a casa ahora, los dejo!" dijo con cierto tono de preocupación el pequeño, mientras corría hacia la derecha.

"Es cierto, yo ya me voy" siguió JP, como si esperase que alguien suplicara que no se vaya. Koji miró a Koichi.

"Yo me voy con Koichi, Sayonara Takuya, Zoe" dijo Koji, y Koichi saludó a sus amigos.

"No nos queda otra que caminar juntos, eh Zoe?" dijo avivándose Takuya. Zoe se puso colorada. Takuya la tomó de la mano.

"Takuya, puedo volver sola" dijo y con eso, se separó de Taki y se fue caminando ligeramente.

"_Chicas_" pensaba Takuya mientras se alejaba ...

···· Son las 4:30 ····

El primero en llegar fue JP, raramente. En realidad, queria quedarse a actualizar la pág. de Zoe, Este está mas loco que el propio Takuya! Hablando de Takuya, llegó despues de JP y se sorprendió de verlo. Sólo unos minutos despues, Tommy y sus paquetes de papas fritas llegaron. Ya eran y media pasadas. Zoe vino corriendo lo mas rapido que pudo.

"Solo faltan esos dos" dijo JP "Koji & Koichi" continuó Tommy. Zoe agregó:

"Yo no sabía que Koichi era el mayor" -silencio- "Ustedes? ÎÎ " preguntó intrigada.

"No, yo no sabia eso" dijo Takuya.

"Yo pense que Koji era mayor" afirmó JP.

"Yo nunca lo pensé" confesó Tommy. Escucharon los pasos de dos personas. Corriendo, los gemelos muy agitados llegaron al parque del colegio Tomoeda.

"Gomen nasai!" dijeron los dos a la vez.

"Por qué tardaron tanto?" pregunto curioso JP, y algo molesto.

"Bueno, hoy decidimos que Koichi fuera a comer a mi casa" comenzó Koji.

"Y nos quedamos usando la PC, y jugando a los videojuegos, y ademas tuvimos que salir a comprar las beidas" terminó Koichi.

"Bueno, ya estamos todos listos?" preguntó Takuya como lo hacen los animadores de cumpleaños en MC donald´s.

" Siiiii " dijeron todos. Entonces, Takuya, Kouji, Zoe, Kouichi, JP y Tommy se dieron la mano y desearon con todo su corazón que querían volver al digimundo. Como si no fuese obvio, aparecieron los D-tectors con los digispirits respectivos adentro, en las manos de cada chico. De repente, estaban en 'algun lugar' blanco. Todo brillaba.

"¿Que pasó?" pregunaba Tommy. Takuya lo acercaba más a su lado

"Ahí hay algo!" dijo Zoe y señaló a la derecha de Koji. Algo color rojo se acercaba. ¡E IBA DIRECTAMENTE HACIA ELLOS! Takuya sacó del paso a Tommy y se tiró rodando al piso al estilo Power Rangers; muy dramático el chico de las antiparras.

Kouichi empujó a Koji -que a su vez estaba salvando a Zoe-, y él salió apenas del paso de ese digimon. JP se corrió solito, ya que cayó al piso y giró por el piso, puesto que es muy redondo (me odian, verdad?).

"Esa cosa casi nos mata" dijo Takuya, suponiendo que nadie se había percatado ya de esto xD. Notó que Tommy estaba encima suyo. Koji estaba debajo de Zoe y Koichi estaba más lejos. JP seguía girando. (soy maléfica)

"Un trailmon?" dijo Koichi, aun que muy pocas veces había visto uno. Y nunca se subio a uno, porque él no había llegado al digimundo como los demás. . . ¡no voy a contar toda la historia!

"SOY WORM" dijo con voz grave el tren rojo "¿NO ME RECUERDAN?" preguntó disgustado, aunque con la misma expresión con la que siempre hablaba.

"Si, yo me acuerdo de ti" dijo Tommy. Kouji se desquitó de Zoe, que estaba sobre él.

"Pero ten más cuidado, casi nos atropeyas!" le gritó furioso al trailmon mientras iba a ver si su hermano se encontraba bien, ya que por poco y lo hacían puré.

"SUBAN, USTEDES QUIEREN IR AL DIGIMUNDO, O NO?" pregunto sabiendo la respuesta.

"Si, llevanos por favor" dijo Takuya, por lo que los muchachos (y Zoe) subieron al trailmon, Worm, en busca de nuevas aventuras. O mejor dicho, en busca del picnick en el digimundo!

**No termina ahí**... xD

JP se sento junto a Tommy. Se entretuvo mirando a Beetlemon en su digivice.

Tommy conversaba con Koichi, sentado al lado suyo, acerca de los trailmons.

Koji estaba entre medio de Koichi y Zoe. Evitaba dirigir su mirada hacia Zoe porque se sentía más nervioso de lo que estaba. Zoe hacía lo mismo.

Takuya se sentó junto a Zoe, tratando de estar bien pegaditos. Pero la rubia se acercaba más a Koji. Takuya emmpezaba a dudar _'¿A Zoe le gusta Koji?_'

El trailmon iba muy rápido. En una de esas, dobló bruscamente, en dirección a la derecha. JP se cayó del asiento; Tommy aterrizó en Koichi que lo tuvo entre los brazos (que amor!); Koji apoyó su cabeza –accidentalmente- en las piernas de Zoe, aunque para su suerte, traía puestos unos jeans y no una falda; Zoe estaba colorada, pero tambien ella había caído sobre Takuya. A Taki le gusto la idea, asi que la sostuvo con los brazos. Ella no se dejó agarrar.

El trailmon rezonó con energía y les aviso a todos:

"YA LLEGAMOS, AL DIGIMUNDO"

ConTinuarâ en el proximo episodio, "El picknic en el digimundo"

PD: Prueben la página, onda sí funciona xD! Y hasta tiene las fotos de Zoe.. por fis, véanla! Que aca el negro que labura en vez de JP soy yo! 


	2. El picnick en el digimundo

Salvando el digimundo en pareja! 

Capitulo 2_El picnick en el digimundo

^^ antes de seguir:

Gracias Vicky, Jessica Kyoyama, Gaby ^^ y Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne, que leyeron mi fic. Fueron los primeros 4 review hasta que subi este chap. Asi que se los agradezco y no dejen de leer!  

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  

~En el capítulo anterior~

El trailmon iba muy rápido. En una de esas, dobló brutamente. Para la derecha. JP se cayó del asiento. Tommy aterrizó en Koichi que lo tuvo entre los brazos (que amor)

Koji apoyó su cabeza –accidentalmente- en las piernas de Zoe. Mas bien en el muslo. Zoe estaba colorada, pero tambien ella estaba sobre Takuya. A Taki le gusto la idea, asi que la  sostuvo con los brazos. Ella no se dejó agarrar. 

El trailmon rezonó con energía y les aviso a todos:   

"YA LLEGAMOS, AL DIGIMUNDO" 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  

Los digielegidos bajaron del trailmon. Tommy quería un baño rapido, y Koichi necesitaba uno tambien, pero porque queria vomitar. Koji lo ayudó a contenerse. 

"Bueno, estamos al fin en la Terminal Del Fuego."  Takuya miró a su alrededor. 

"No puedo mas, no puedo mas!!" decia Tommy. Takuya buscó algún sanitario para él. Y para Koichi, que seguía tapándose la boca.  Zoe miró a su alrededor. 

"Miren! Son Bokomon  Neemon!"  Todos dirijieron su mirada hacia donde señalaba el dedo de Zoe. Eran ellos! ^_^ Pero donde estaba Patamon? º_º

"Oigaaaan!" gritó JP "¡Bokomon, Neemon!"  dijeron todos –exepto Koichi- Y  la pareja digimon miró hacia ellos. Se llevaron una  gran sorpresa.

"TAKUYA, KOUJI, ZOE!" dijo Bokomon mientras corría hacia ellos. 

"JP, TOMMY, KOUICHI" completó Neemon. Los chicos no vieron a Patamon

"Oye, Bokomon" dijo Tommy "Me guiarías a un baño?" le preguntó con vergüenza.

"A Koichi tambien, por favor" dijo Koji y Koichi dijo 'si' con la cabeza. Bokomon ordenó a Neemon que les mostrara los sanitarios.

Los demas niños se sentaron en un banco de los que hay en las plazas. Junto a ellos, Bokomon, quien les contó todo sobre Patamon, sobre el digimundo y  muchas novedades.

"... Y he escrito sobre ustedes en mi libro." Le pasó a sus amigos el digi Libro. Con ilustraciones e informacion desde la edad hasta la ancient spirit. En ese momento llegaron Neemon, Tommy y Kouichi. Kouichi se sentó automáticamente junto a su hermano. 

"Malvado Bokomon" dijo Neemon "No quiso escribir sobre mí" ^_^U Todos rieron. 

"Recuerda que sin mí, no tendrías a nadie para golpear con el elástico de mis pantalones."

Se rieron todos.

"Y Patamon, ahora angemon, esta grande." Contó Bokomon. "Se enamoro de Salamon, que evolucionó a angewomon y ahora andan juntos por quien sabe dónde"

Takuya notó la tristeza de Bokomon al contar estas noticias. 'Seguramente, sufrió mucho cuando se separó de Patamon, ya que era su hijo.' Pensó Taki.

"Bokomon, ahora vamos a hacer un picnick cerca del bosque, por qué no nos acompañan?"  dijo con ánimo. Miró a su alrededor para confirmar si Tommy y Koichi ya habian regresado del baño. Buscó con la mirada, a Tommy sentado junto a Zoe jugando a piedra-papel o tijera ^_^U. Koichi semi dormido en el hombro de su hermano.

"Con gusto los acompañaremos!" fue la respuesta de Bokomon ante el comentario. 

"Si Bokomon va, yo tambien."  Dijo Neemon jugando con la faja de Bokomon. Bokomon lo golpeó. "Lo hice de caiño" dijo Neemon. 

"Pero que no te dije que nunca jueges con mi linda faja rosada?!"  exageró su tono...

Hubo silencio. Neemon estaba pensando si en toooooda su vida, le dijo eso.

" .  .  . no"  respondió al fin Neemon. Bokomon tenía 'la gotita japonesa'^_^U en la cabeza. 

"Bueno, vamos a hacer el picnick?" preguntó JP y se levantó del asiento.

"Tu solamente quieres comer , JP" dijo Zoe algo fría. A Kouji le sorprendió su tono de voz.

"No discutan, y levantemonos para ir al bosque" anuncio Takuya. Tommy se levanto.

"Koichi"  dijo suavemente Koji. Koichi se habia dormido pacíficamente apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Koji.  Hizo un especie de gruñido y siguió soñando.

" . . . Llamando a Koichi Kimura, probando 1, 2, 3, 4" dijo de chiste. Koichi dijo 'mh'

Koji separó a Koichi de su cuerpo, y lo sostuvo con las manos en los hombros de Koichi. Preparado para sacudirlo . . . "DESPIERTA  ONII SAN!!!!!" exageró un poco. 

"Que que que??!!" dijo Koichi, cuando notó que todo el mundo se estaba riendo de el. 

"Estabas dormido, hablabamos de Bokomon, de Patamon, de el libro." Dijo ayudandolo a pararse. Koichi asintió con la cabeza. No se para que, pero hizo eso ñ_n 

"Estaba ... soñando ... " dijo Koichi cerrando sus ojos. Koji notó que se enrojeció un poco.

"Estaba soñando en Satsumi ^^"  dijo finalmente. Koji se cayó al piso. Se levantó rapidamente y tomó a Koichi de la mano. 

"Se están llendo, cabeza enamorada"  y salieron corriendo detrás de el grupo.

~····^v  Weee! Llegaron al bosque! v^····~

¡Ya llegaron! Luego de una larga caminata para llegar al Bosque, elijieron un sitio para el picnick. A Takuya le gustaba un lugar donde daba el sol. Pero Zoe quería debajo de un arbol. Entonces, empezó la discusión entre el 'cabeza antiparras' y la 'rubia pero fea' .

 "Takuya! Estoy harta de que  siempre tengamos que hacer lo que tu dices!" Zoe le grito a su amigo como una 'marimacho'.  Takuya le sacó la lengua. (en la expresion, cuando te enojas con alguien o te salis con la tuya; es decir, no le arranco la lengua a Zoe –captan?)

" Y? Eso es porque todos me aceptan a mi, exepto tú"  ante ese comentario dado por Taki, todos miraron con mala cara. 'quien dijo que yo pienso como el' se decian

" Usteds, muchachos, que elijen?" Takuya los miró con una mirada que solo podia deir una cosa:  'no elijan a la rubia fea' Asi la llamaban para molestarla, con la frase 

_'Rubia, pero fea'_  (si, dicen que las rubias son mas lindas que las morochas ... injusticia!)  

"Elijan entre un picknic al sol del medio día, o un picknic con parte de sombra gracias a un estúpido árbol  que a la señorita Rubifea le gusta"  Takuya sonó muy malo ahora.

Tres manos se levantaron para el lugar de Takuya y otras tres para Zoe. 

Los que preferían el dia al sol, (mucho calor hacia, porque era verano) fueron Tommy, JP y Bokomon. A favor de Zoe, estaban Koji, Koichi y Neemon. 

"Un empate . . ." dijo Takuya mirando a Zoe. 

"Sólo se decide con..." continuó Zoe devolviendo la mirada a Takuya. 

"¡¡Piedra, Papel o Tijera!!"   dijeron los dos, y ya estaban con las manos atrás, 

"A la cuenta de tres" dijo Tommy tipo animador de Burger King. "1...2..y.... 3!!"   

Takuya formó su mano como una tijera, mientras que Zoe puso su puño como una roca. El ganador ya estaba decidido: Zoe!!

"Rayos, porque siempre ganan las mujeres"  Y se sentó en el pasto de brazos. Zoe empezo a reir. 

"La venganza es dulce" dijo con un tono de dibujito animado malvado, "Y la sombra es relajante" luego miró a los chicos. Llevaban mucha ropa puesta, por eso Zoe no quería que esten al calor. Podrían tener temperatura. Y ademas... Koichi quería dormir ^_^U

 Acomodaron el mantel, ubicaron en el centro la comida, la bebida y más en el borde (frontera, franja o como dice mi  señorita de matemática, el `perímetro´) los vasos, los cubiertos y los platitos de plastico tipo de cumpleaños.

 Takuya se sento junto a Zoe, que estaba con Koji. Pero Koji decidió moverse a donde estaba su hermano, porque notaba que estaba con sueño y el tenía que estar ahí por si algo le sucedía. Entonces, JP se ofrecio para estar en el lugar de Koji, es decir al lado de su amor, Zoe. Muy feliz, se acomodó y se puso a parlotear sobre la pagina web, las fotos secretas que siempre toma de ella, etc. Todo lo que JP pudiera contar sobre Zoe. Zoe se enrojeció enojadisima. 

"COMO SE TE OCURRE ESCRIBIR SOBRE MI, TOMARME FOTOS Y SENTARTE AL LADO MIO SIN MI PERMISO??!!"  le gritó a JP (a veces siento pena por él, pero esta es la Zoe verdadera)

Mientras, Koji cuestionaba cada tres minutos si Koichi estaba bien, Koichi le contestaba que si, Bokomon –que estaba sentado/a  junto a Takuya escribía sobre ese momento del picnick y Neemon –junto a Tommy,  estaba haciendo burbujas de saliba (yack!) para 'divertitse'.

"Bueno, vamos a orar antes de comer, ok muchachos?"  dijo Takya y le siguió el mismo comentario típico de Zoe. 

"Me pregunto cuando van a tomarme como una chica..." suspiro y Takuya quería golpearla. Pero se contuvo. Esas bromas y comentarios se lo hacían todos los días. 

*-*-*-*-*-*~ hOOOh, yeah! Terminaron de rezar, ahora morfen todo!~*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Takuya tomó una masita con dulce de membrillo. Se la comió de un mordisco.

Takuya tomó unas papas fritas,. Se comió una por una.

Por ultimo, Takuya se sirvió coca en su vaso de plastico.  Se la tomó toda.

Ahora si, ésto es lo ultimo; 

Todos miraron a Takuya. Takuya solo seguía con los mismos pasos. Comer, comer, tomar.

"Takuya, despues no vomites porfavor." Dijo Tommy para interrumpir el silencio. 

"Si, que no quiero ver vomitar a otra persona, una es suficiente."  Dijo Koji. 

"¿Otra persona?" dijo Takuya, olvidando que el pobre de Koichi tenia el estomago revuelto por el viaje. Ese trailmon era bastante bruto.

"Koichi" dijo Koji y dirijió la mirada a su hermano gemelo, que comía tranquilo un pan de arroz (esas bolitas blancas de arroz con 'algo' negro en el centro, la de los dibujitos animé) 

"Ah, es cierto" dijo Takuya y comió otras papas fritas. 

Bokomon estaba comiendo una masita con dulce de leche. 

Neemon tomaba jugo de naranja.

Kouji  `trataba´ de masticar alguna comida demasiado dura.

Koichi se estaba terminando el pan de arroz.

Zoe tomaba coca cola en un vaso de cumpleaños.

Tommy comía sandwitches de jamón y queso.

JP comia a la vez papas fritas y un sandwitch de palmitos. 

Takuya estaba por tragar una bolita de pulpo pero sintió que se atragantaba. 

"Aguaaaa!" decia desesperado. Koji le alcanzo el agua, pero se tropezó con Tommy, se  le escapó de las manos y lo derramó encima de Taki. Todos rieron. Hasta Neemon se reia. 

"Minimoto Kouji, te voy A MATAAAAR!!" dijó Takuya y agarró un pan muy largo. Lo desafió a una lucha. Koji afirmó con la cabeza, y tomó un pan, mas tostado que el de Takuya.

Empezaron uno contra otro. Los panes largos se chocaban con fuerza. Takuya sudaba por su fuego interior, Kouji se reía como Mojo Jojo. 

Tommy alentaba a Takuya,  Zoe daba ánimo a Kouji y a Takuya y JP seguía comiendo sin darle importancia. Ah! Y Kouichi ya cerraba los ojos. Bokomon escribía en su libro.

A esta batalla la tituló:  Guerra del pan de la luz y el pan ardiente. Sonaba muy original.

_/\/\/\La comida se acaba, hora de la limpeza! /\/\/\_  de los cubiertos ^^U 

"Pásame el proximo Takuya"  dijo Koji cuando apoyó el tercer platito de cumpleaños, ya listo, en la fila de cosas limpias. Estaba lavando los platos en la orilla de un arroyo. 

" TOMÁ "  dijo con tono enojado. Incluyendo que le tiró por el aire el plato de plastico. Koji apenas lo atajó. Takuya se dio vuelta. Koji siguió lavando el plato.

-*+*+*+*Hallá, en el horizonte +*+*+*+*+*-

JP trató denuevo. Sacudió el digi-vice, le gritó al digispirit pero no funcionaba. No podían volver al mundo real. Tommy trataba de comunicarse con Takuya & Kouji. Nada. Zoe trataba de despertar a Koichi. Algo que tuvo efecto. Por un momento, Kouichi pensó que Zoe era su querida Satsumi. 

"Zoe, que pasa? Pensé que todos estaban tomando una siesta..." dijo y se acostó denuevo en el pasto. Zoe tenía la gotita japonesa. 

"Koichi, porque estas tan cansado?" preguntó Zoe preoupada. Kouichi se volteó para verla. 

"Porque ayer fui a la casa de Kouji, y volví a casa a las 3. Estaba tan cansado porque jugamos mucho, a pesar de que no habia mucho tiempo. Quería grabar esos momentos con Kouji en mi memoria y lo mejor que pude hacer, fue pensar en ellos en mi cama. A las 3:30 Kouji estaba tocando la puerta y mamá le abrio y él fue directo a mi habitación. Yo me había quedado dormido. El me sacudió, según dice, y yo me desperte media hora despues. Ya eran las 4. Las 4 y veinte, cuando me vesti y salimos por las bebidas. Eso nos atrasó para llegar a tiempo con ustedes."  Kouichi suspiró. "Lo siento"

"No importa, lo mejor es que pudiste venir"  dijo con una sonrisa en su cara. 

De repente, Bokomon largó un grito de terror. Justo en ese momento, Takuya y Kouji habían vuelto de lavar los platos, etc. Todos –hasta el cabeza enamorada de Kouichi-  fueron a ver qué le sucedía. Bokomon estaba mirando hacia arriba.

"Acabo de ver la sombra de un digimon gigante en el cielo!"  dijo tratando de calmarse. 

"Que clase de digimon?"  preguntó Kouji. Bokomon pensó por un momento.

"No tengo idea! Pero nunca antes lo había visto!"  dijo casi gritando. Todos se miraron.

"Bueno, si es un digimon malo"  -dijo Tommy para interrumpir el silencio- "solo hay que digievolucionar y ya"   Todos asistieron con la cabeza. Bokomon todavia dudaba.

De la nada, el cielo parecía como si fuera de noche, las nubes se hicieron violeta y rojo oscuro, y arriba de el bosque, una sombra gigante volaba en circulos. 

"Puedo percibir, que es una presencia obscura ... Un digimon maligno se acerca" dijo Kouichi, que desde que tenía el digispirit de Loweemon/KaiserLeomon, podía sentir espiritus malignos y digimon oscuros. Aún siendo humano, los percibía claramente. 

 En ese momento, 'lo' que estaba volando en circulos, estaba hablando en un tono muy grave: "Nosotros, los cinco digimon místicos, vamos a quitarle sus digispirits y supirittos!"

Todos estaban callados. No podían creer, que un picnick se transformara en una batalla.

"Que quiso decir con la ultima frase?"  preguntó Tommy. Takuya lo acercó a su lado.

"Dijo que ademas de nuestros DIGIspirits, nos quieren quitar nuestras almas" explicó Kouji.

"NANI? Eso significa que nos queren matar!!!"  dijo JP horrificado. Zoe sintió miedo tambien.

El digimon malvado estaba esperando una pregunta, que por fortuna Kouji preguntó.

"¡¿Quien eres?!" dijo con Koichi a su lado que parecía estar sufriendo mucho por algo. 

"SOY KOOCHMON, DE LA LUZ, AUN QUE TRABAJO PARA EL DIOS DE LA OSCURIDAD!" dijo con su tono grave de voz. Y reveló su figura. Un digimon grande, cuerpo parecido al de Cherubimon y alas negras y blancas como las de Lucemon. Luego dijo:

"Mis aliados son XALSHENMON del FUEGO, TONSMON usa el AGUA, KARUTMON es ELECTRICO y KEENGENKONMON rey de la OSCURIDAD."   Bokomon tomó nota de eso.

"Bueno, menos charla muchachos, a luchar!"  y con eso todos sacaron sus D-Tectors.

"Me pregunto cuando van a tomarme como una chica..." y ahora si, evolucionaban

DIGISPIRIT!!  DIGIVOLVE, A!!!!  

Agunimon,  Lobomon,  Kazemon,  Kumamon, Beetlemon y Loweemon!  Todos listos.

Agunimon decidió atacar con Lobomon al frente de Koochmon. Pero este lo esquivó  e intentó atacar. La velovidad de Lobomon logró que fallara pero Agunimon fue golpeado. Kazemon se preparó para usar su tecnica especial "tornado kaze" pero antes de que pudiera ponerse cabeza abajo, Koochmon le dio una trompada y esta kawaii hada salió disparada por el golpe. Lobomon se apresuró a salvarla. La atajó en el aire, entre sus brazos, mientras saltaba. 

"arigato, Kouji" dijo Kazemon/Zoe tímidamente. Lobomon/Kouji asintio con la cabeza. 

"Cómo te atreves a golpear a Zoe así?!" dijo un furioso Beetlemon y se propuso a atacar por la espalda a Koochmon.  Koochomon no tuvo tiempo de darse vuelta, por su gigantesco tamaño, y entonces beetlemon usó "Trueno Milenario". Koochmon quedó casi paralizado.  Kumamon aprovechó a atacar a Koochmon con "Bombas de Nieve" y congeló el brazo derecho de este, poque siempre golpeaba con ese brazo.  Agunimon se acercó a Koochmon lo más rápido que pudo, para usar "Salamandra Ardiente" pero Koochmon trató de golpearlo con el brazo izquierdo. Fue detenido por Loweemon, que estaba cansado de quedarse con los brazos cruzados y de no aparecer en este fic, asi que se puso las pilas y con su báculo lo golpeó para evitar el ataque. 

"Salamandra Ardiente!  Yaaaaaaaaa!!!!"  gritó Agunimon y con eso, ya Koochmon estaba muy lastimado. Lobomon y Kazemon combinaron sus tecnicas, "Rayo solar"  y "Remolino de Pétalos"  para darle un toque final a la batalla. Lo lograron. 

Como siempre, Takuya/Aguni  fue quien escaneó los datos de el digimon malvado. 

Bokomon estaba sudando, cada movimiento de los digimons debía ser escrito si o si. Termino con la batalla y la tituló:  "Como en los viejos tiempos" 

El grupo pre-evolucionó a ser humanos. 

Kouichi denuevo se sentía invadido por una presencia oscura. Cerró sus ojos.

"Aún no se termina..." dijo para sí mismo, pero Tommy alcanzó a oirle porque estaba al lado de el. Tommy le preguntó.

"Como que  aún no se termina?!"  Ahora todos oyeron. Koichi abrió sus ojos.

"Tengan cuidado!!"  dijo y como el estaba previniendo, habia que tener cuidado: 

Bokomon gritó denuevo y Neemon lo/la  abrazó. Bokomon le tiró del elástico. Y empezó a hacer un breve retrato de el digimon delante de ellos:  era grande, tenía una capa, ojos rojizos que sólo se notaban en la oscuridad; Ése digimon levantó su mano y un báculo oscuro apareció en ella. Señalo a los digielegidos y una sombra se podía distinguir en la zona en donde se encontraban. "Nos va a atacar" pensaba Kouichi. 

"AHORA; VEAMOS SI PUEDEN SUPERAR ESTO!!!"  

Y con eso, la sombra perforó el piso y todos cayeron separados en dos grupos:

-Takuya & JP

-Tommy con Kouichi

-Zoe y Kouji

De Bokomon y Neemon, no se sabe nada. 

¡PERDIDOS EN EL DIGIMUNDO! 

                                                      ¿Se llevarán bien los grupos formados?

~*~*~*~ConTinuarâ en el proximo episodio,  "Grupos de estrategias" ~*~*~*~


	3. Grupos de estrategias

¡Gracias por todos los reviews!  Pero ya se hace tarde, mejor sigamos con la historia . . .

***

Salvando el digimundo en pareja! 

Capitulo 3_Grupos de estrategias.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  

~En el capítulo anterior~

"AHORA; VEAMOS SI PUEDEN SUPERAR ESTO!!!"  

Y con eso, la sombra perforó el piso y todos cayeron separados en dos grupos:

De Bokomon y Neemon, no se sabe nada.

-Takuya & JP

-Tommy con Kouichi

-Zoe y Kouji

¡PERDIDOS EN EL DIGIMUNDO!  

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  

Takuya subió su mirada: estaba tirado en el piso. El tapizado del piso era un pasto muy suave  y más adelante, estaba el mar. Se encontraba en una zona acuática. 

"¡Qué dolor de cabeza!" dijo mientras se ponía de pie. '¿Habra alguien más aquí?' pensó y tras eso, empezó a llamar a sus amigos.

"¡hey! Kouji, Zoe, Tommy, Kouichiii, JP-"  antes dedecir 'JP' se dio cuenta de que éste estaba tirado más adelante. Takuya fue corriendo a ver si estaba bien... 

estaba bien dormido! Y soñaba, por lo que escuchaba Taki, en su amor Zoe ^^U

"Oh, Zoe! Si estuvieras aquí con migo!"  decía.  Takuya lo dejó soñar. Buscó a sus amigos, pero sólo encontró a Neemom, roncando, y diciendo 'quiero una habmurguesa de doble queso y papas fritas.'  

"Estos muchachos están bastante locos"  decía Takuya sin tomarse en cuenta a el mismo. 

º-º-º-º-º-º-º· Otro grupo está perdido en el digi-sekaiº-º-º-º-º-º-º·

"Ya no se siente ningúna presencia maligna..."  dijo Koichi mientras caminaba en la nada, y de repente, escuchó unos lloriqueos. Se imágino que era Tommy. Corrió hasta la roca en donde el pequeño estaba sentado. 

"Tommy, estás bien?" preguntó. Tommy volteó para mirarlo con sus ojitos verdes llorosos, y lo abrazó. 'Aww, se sentía solo, pobrecito.' Pensaba Koichi . . . y luego recordó a Kouji. 

"Tommy, no te preocupes, no pasará nada." Le dijo al pequeño con firmesa. "Sólo te pido que dejes de llorar, porque si no me vas a mojar toda la ropa!"   Tommy dejó de llorar.

"¿Dón-de es-estamos ko-Koichi?" preguntó Tommy. Koichi miró a su alrededor. 

"No tengo idea, nunca vine a esta parte del digimundo"... Justo después, Tommy reaccionó.

"Estamos en la terminal del trueno"  dijo recordando la fabrica de viento, y los digimon exclavos  hace mucho tiempo. ¿Cómo iba a saber Kouichi si al principio no estaba?

"Exactamente, Tommy"  afirmó una voz familar. Bokomon estaba también con ellos.

 €~€~€~€~€~ Sigamos con el otro grupo ~€~€~€~€~€

Zoe caminaba débilmente por un bosque muy oscuro. Suponía que se encontraba en la terminal de Yami (oscuridad). En donde por 1ª vez se enfrentaron a Duskmon, donde estaba los Pipismon … Y lo peor, es que estaba sola. Sola en un lugar tenebroso y ademas, frío.

Más adelante, había una cueva. 

"Muy bien, voy a refugiarme allá"  y se dirigió hacia la cueva. Un ruido de entre los árboles llamó su atención. Haciendola pensar, que tenía compañía. Tal vez buena, o mala …

"¡No entres a esa cueva!" dijo una voz de entre los arbustos. Zoe volteó a mirarlos. 

"Que? Porque?" preguntó mirándo una y otra vez hacia los puntos cardinales. Primero miró hacia la derecha, luego izquierda, miró para atrás y cuando volvió a mirar a la cueva, se llevó el susto del siglo:  ¡¡un grizzmon estaba relamiéndose justo delante de ella!!

"Grrrr..... GROAAAAAR!!!! ME LA COMEREEEÉ!!!!!" Y el grizzmon empezó a correr tras Zoe.

Perseguida por el grizzmon, Zoe corría desesperadamente. En solo unos segundos, el digimon oso ya estaba un metro detrás de ella!  Se la comería?

"Seguramente esto es una pesadilla"  -dijo Zoe- " KITTO!!" 

Calló al piso porque se torció el tobillo. 'piedra baka' pensó Zoe y se puso de pie. Calló otra vez. Volvió a intentarlo;  esta vez pudo hacerlo. Pero el grizzmon estaba apunto de devorarla. Zoe gritaba desesperanzada....pensando que este sería su fin.

"Zoe, cuidado!!!"  dijo la misma voz desde los árboles, Y el digielegido llamado KOUJI  saltó de su escondite. Calló impecable,  preparado para sacar a Zoe del camino. EL grizzmon usó su tecnica llamada "GARRA INFERNAL!"  que iba directamente a Zoe.

Koji se interpuso en el camino, no recibiendo el daño, pero empujando a Zoe con él para salvárse de esta. El grizzmon se fue triste a su casita.

Los dos calleron por una bajada, con varias rocas, hasta llegar a una zona más plana. 

Zoe abrió sus ojos. ESTABA ABRAZANDO A KOUJI. Koji se enrojeció.

"Koji, tu me salvaste"  dijo cuando Koji se levantó. Los ojitos verdosos de Zoe se llenaron de lagrimas. Ésta se puso a llorar. 

"Gracias Koji,  grance!!!"  dijo mientras lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Y abrazó a Koji. Él se puso extra colorado. 

"Esta bien Zoe, ya paso, calma.."  Koji le dijo mientras acariciaba su pelo rubio. Zoe luego se desmayó por todo lo ocurrido. Koji la cargó entre sus brazos. ^_^

[-]-[-]-[-]-} Takuya, JP y Neemon {-[-]-[-]-[-]

"Oigan, que es eso"  preguntó Takuya acomodándose sus 'googles'.

"¿Un remolino de agua que viene para acá?"  respondió dudando JP.

"¿Y que es un remolino?" perguntó Neemon. Takuya y JP calleron al piso. Enseguida se levantaron y fijaron su mirada en el remolino de agua. 

"Si viene para acá, no deberíamos correr?"  preguntó Takuya.

"Creo que sería lo mejor"  le respondió JP. Neemon salió corriendo.

Del remolino acuático, salió un digimon. Un digimon parecido a una gota de agua gigante. Con cuatro brazos. Cuales dos, no utilizaba ^^U Se puso a regar la playa.

"Ese debe ser . . .  Tonsmon"  dijo Takuya usando por segunda vez su materia gris en este fic.  

"El que comentó Koochmon?"  pregunto JP. Taki afirmó con la cabeza. Neemon se escondió detrás de una roca. El digimon, TONSMON del AGUA, atacó a los digielegidos.

"Hay que digi evolucionar"  ordenó Takuya. JP asintió y sacaron sus D-TecTors...   

DIGISPIRIT, DIGIVOLVE A! 

Burningreymon,   Beetlemon.

Tonsmon hizo aparecer una nube negra sobre la zona. Ésta se puso a tronar y empezó a llover. Una lluvia muy fuerte. Burningreymon  decidió atacar con "Misiles de fuego". Falló.

" ¿¡QUÉ?!  PORQUÉ MIS ATAQUES FALLARON?!" dijo BurninGreymon furioso. Beetlemon explicó:

"Lo hizo a propósito;  sabía que tus técnicas no funcionarían con el agua, entonces hizo que llueva."  Beetlemon puso una sonrisa maligna. "Pero no tomó en cuenta que mis ataques pertenecen al tipo ELÉCTRICO. Jajajaja!"  y se preparó:  "¡Trueno Milenario!"

El ataque falló. La lluvia no permitía contacto con el cuerpo de Tonsmon, ya que era demasiada y caía rápidamente.  BurninGereymon trató otra cosa.

"Y si lo atacamos directamente?"  le dijo a JP. Y digievolucionó a Agunimon. 

"¡Golpe Salamandra!" gritó y le dio un puñetazo a Tonsmon. No pasó nada.

"Ni siquiera un ataque directo funciona?" preguntó Agunimon.

"Esque no tienes ventaja ante él"  le explicó sabiamente Beetlemon. 

"ES MI TURNO"  dijo Tonsmon "TSUNAMI".  Una ola enorme avanzó por detrás de el digimon malvdao. Agunimon y Beetlemon fueron arrastrados kilómetros lejos. Agunimon ya no podía levantarse. Preevolucionó  a Takuya. Beetlemon fue a ver si se encontraba bien.

De repente, la lamparita en el cerebro de Beetlemon se prendió.

"Takuya, estas bien? Bueno eso no importa;  escuchame-" 

"CÓMO QUE NO IMPORTA!?"  gritó Takuya enojado. JP se disculpó y siguió hablando:

"Necesito que digievoluciones a Aldhamon."  Takuya se paró y hizo lo indicado.

¡DOBLESPIRIT, DIGIVOLVE A!   

¡Aldhamon!

Volvieron al lugar de la batalla.Tonsmon estaba tratando de atrapar a Neemon.

"OYE! Nosotros Somos Tus Oponentes!  Gritó Aldhamon. Neemon se subió a un árbol cuando Tonsmon lo soltó. Ahora, iban muy en serio. 

"Takuya,  yo sostendré a Tonsmon por detrás; tu atacalo con 'bola de fuego' a poca distancia!" le ordenó JP. Takuya no estaba muy seguro. 

"Pero… ¿Y tú? Que pasará con tigo?!"   Beetlemon bajo su mirada. 

"NO TE PREOCUPES Y HÁSLO!"  

Aldhamon preparó el ataque 'bola de fuego'. Tonsmon intentó escapar pero no pudo. Cuando la bola de fuego estuvo por tocar a Tonsmon, Beetlemon agregó, además, 'Trueno milenario' y Tonsmon quedó quemado y electrocutado:  Pero por desgracia, Beetlemon también había recibido daño por el ataque de Aldhamon. Siguió luchando igual:

¡Beetlemon,  digivolves  A … MetalKabuterimon! 

MetalKabuterimon enfocó sus misiles. Y disparó, con efecto. El digicode de Tonsmon apareció. Aldhamon la escaneó, porque MetalK. estaba muy agotado. 

"Eso si fue trabajo en equipo ^_^"  dijo Takuya. JP sonrió. Neemon salió de su escondite.

"Oigan, que está pasando?" preguntó JP cuando todo se volvió mas borroso y el paisaje cambiaba... ahora estaban en la Terminal del Fuego. Donde empezaron los problemas.

"¿Donde están Koji y los otros?"  dijo Takuya, contemplando el kaze caliente que soplaba en la terminal del fuego,  desierta …

º~º~º~º~Kouichi, Tommy & Bokomon ~º~º~º~º   

Kouichi, Tommy  y Bokomon caminaron por un laaaaaaaaargo rato. Cada uno llamando a los digielegidos restantes: Taki, Zoe, JP, Koji y Neemon. Más tarde, Koichi ya no gritaba más. 

Tommy notó una mirada muy preocupada en Kouichi; supuso que pensaba en Koji.

"Oye, Kouichi –kun"  dijo Tommy con respeto. Kouichi lo miró como afirmacion. 

"Estas preocupado por Kouji –kun,  no es así?"  

Hubo silencio ante ese comentario. Kouichi sólo sonreía un poco. Hasta que se decidio:

"Yo…Siempre estoy pensando en Kouji" respondió con dulzura.

"Se nota que lo quieres mucho" ^^  dijo Tommy. Bokomon tambien opinó lo mismo.

"Es más que quererlo mucho, Tommy."  Le corrigió al pequeño. "Es algo muy especial"

Kouichi no se dio cuenta de lo dicho. Tommy no entendía muy bien a lo que Kouichi se refería; menos Bokomon, que era un digimon. 

En el camino por la zona  montañosa, escucharon un sonido de un ave diciendo "Karuut!"

Ese llanto tuvo mucho eco entre las montañas: Kouichi y Tommy no pudieron ver de donde venía. Por desgracia, un ave gigante, salió de entre las nubes como una pila nueva, llena de energía. Energía eléctrica. Se trataba de Karutmon

"Es KARUTMON, del TRUENO!"  dijo Bokomon mientras ojeaba su libro con ilustraciones incluídas. Kouichi sacó su D-Tector. Tommy hizo lo mismo.

DIGISPIRIT, DIGIVOLVE  A!

Loweemon,  Korikkakumon

Karutmon, muy veloz, usó 'electro shock' que Loweemon pudo esquivar, no fue igual con Korikkakumon. Karutmon se preparó para atacar a Korikkakumon. 

"Tommy!"  gritó Loweemon y se interpuso en el ataque. Quedo paralizado. 

Korikkakumon abrió sus ojos. Karutmon se llevaba a Loweemon, inconciente, con sus garras! 

"Esto es por mi culpa"  se dijo Tommy. Y  se llenó de fuerza! Usó '¡Archas de la Antártica!'  que lastimaron las garras de Karutmon y Loweemon cayó al piso herido. Se repuso facilmente. 

"Gracias Tommy"  le dijo amablemente. Korikkakumon asintió con la cabeza. 

"Escucha Tommy: tengo un plan para vencer a Karutmon. Voy a digievolucionar a KaiserLeomon, que es más rapido que mi forma humana,  voy a hacer que Karutmon caiga al piso."  

"Pero,  cómo vas a hacer que 'caiga'?  preguntó Tommy inseguro.

"No te preocupes por mi parte, solo te pido que uses algún tipo de ataque para congelárlo mientras está inmóvil. OK?"  dijo Loweemon y empezó su digievolución.

¡Loweemon,  digivolve A … KaiserLeomon! 

KaiserLeomon,  a toda velocidad, corrió de rama en rama entre los árboles más altos. Seguido por el digimon malvado. Fue bajando hasta los árboles no muy grandes y saltó al piso de golpe. Karutmon seguía sus movimientos y el tán estupido, no pudo frenar.

"Ahora, Korikkakumon!"  ordenó KaiserLeomon. 

Korikkakumon digievolucionó a Kumamon y usó 'bombardero de nieve'. Congeló a Karutmon. KaiserLeomon hizo una seña de 'bien hecho'  y prosiguió al ataque.

"¡FANTÁSMA DEL APOCALÍPSIS!"  atacó y el digicode de Karutmon apareció. Kumamon escaneó sus datos. Bokomon fue a felicitarlos.

"Eso fue súper genial! Los felicito!" dijo Bokomon muy sorprendido. Los dos se enrojecieron.

"No, fue  idea de Kouichi –kun"  dijo Tommy, dándole el credito a su amigo. 

"El paisaje … está cambiando o es mi imaginación?"  dijo Koichi. Los otros dos miraron a su alrededor. Estaba cambiando. Se volvió como la Terminal del Fuego.

"Tommy, Kouichi!" dijo Takuya que iba corriendo hacia ellos. Se sorprendieron al verlo. JP y Neemon tambien se aproximaron. 

"Pero … dónde está Kouji?" preguntó Kouichi triste. Takuya levantó los hombros como diciendo 'ni idea'.  JP  miró a los demás.

"Tampoco está Zoe"  dijo. Tommy pensó un poco.

"Deben estar peleando, como lo hicimos nosotros"  alentó a los demás.

"Sólo espero"  -dijo Takuya- "que se encuentren bien"

Todos se sentaron en un banquito tipo de plaza.  Bocomon escribía en su libro. 

"Porque Kouji siempre tiene suerte!? " dijo JP "Está con Zoe" 

"Es cierto"  afirmó Takuya celoso. Kouichi dijo 'si'   con la cabeza. 

"um...Kouichi, a ti te gusta Zoe?" preguntó Tommy con timidez. Kouichi dijo que no.

"Entonces,  por qué estás molesto?"

" … "  Kouichi pensó su respuesta para que Tommy lo entendiera. Suspiró y dijo:

"Porque no me gusta que Kouji este con Zoe. Jaja, eso es todo ^^U"  mintió Kouichi. Tommy miró con cara de –no entiendo lo que dijiste-  pero  se contuvo. 

{}{}{}{}{}- Mientras la otra pareja-{}{}{}{}{}

"Zoe, estás bien?"  preguntó Kouji mientras caminaba llevando a Zoe en la esplada. 

"Uh, que?"  Zoe se puso colorada cuando notó que Koji la cargaba. Koji la bajo con cuidado y la sentó en el piso.

"Creo que te torciste el tobillo"  dijo mientras se sentaba él tambien. Zoe movió su cabeza. 

"No,  creo que ya puedo caminar"  y trató de levantarse. Se calló de vuelta al piso. Pero antes de caer, Koji le tomó el brazo y evitó la caida. Ella se enrojeció aún más de lo que estaba.

Siguieron caminando. No había nadie. Tan desierto, tan frío …

"Zoe, no recuerdas como escapamos de el bosque oscuro la última vez que vinimos?"

"Es que … no escapamos. Duskmon nos lanzó un ataque que nos separó a todos" 

" Es cierto @_@"  dijo Koji pensando 'soy realmente torpe'  Zoe rió un poco.

Caminaron sin resultados. Zoe miraba continuamente a Koji, que parecía estar pensando en otra cosa. 

'Aww! Se ve tan kawaii'  pensó Zoe 'Es mi oportunidad de decirle lo que siento por él' Zoe puso una cara de timidez 'pero y si me rechaza? Tal vez me odia!'  luego,  puso una cara más valiente 'No importa, quiero que lo sepa, quiero que sepa que yo…' 

"Zoe, porque pones tantas caras?"   dijo Koji. Zoe se puso colorada y miró hacia otro lado.

"N-no  es na-nada, jajaja"  disimuló una risa. 

Kouji se acercó más a Zoe, sin que ella se diera cuenta. Hasta que casi se tocaban los hombros. Kouji la observó profundamente.

'Aww! Se ve tan linda' pensó Kouji 'Es mi oportunidad de decirle que la quiero mucho' Koji puso una cara de verguenza 'pero y si me rechaza? Tal vez piensa que soy un egoísta!'  luego,  puso una cara llena de corage 'No importa, quiero que lo sepa, quiero que sepa que yo…'

Se escuchó un ruido de 'algo' rompiendo una rama.  Koji se dio vuelta primero que su compañera. Zoe miró bien entre los arbustos.

"No . . . hay nada, verdad Kouji ?" preguntó Zoe sin darse cuenta de que Koji y ella estaban tendidos de la mano. Koji miró a Zoe.

"Zoe, alguien nos está siguiendo"  

Y tras eso, un digimon cubierto de fuego salió de su escondite. Y empezó a atacarles con meteoros de fuego. Koji 

–sosteniendo la mano de Zoe– empezó a correr para esquivarlos.

Pero uno de ellos calló justito detrás de ellos y hubo una exploción …  

"Zoeee!"  gritó Koji mientras la explosión los cubría. Y no soltó la mano de su amiga …

~*~*~*~ConTinuarâ en el proximo episodio,  "Batalla interminable" ~*~*~*~

Y? Estuvo bueno, ne? DIGAN QUE  SI !! Broma ^.^ Opinen lo que quieran, en los reviews! Y .. a proposito,  subo capitulos por cada 2 semanas mas o menos. La ultima no pude porque me fui a Iguazú Jajajajaj! ¬¬ bueno, em...

Y ademas hago uploads solo por cuantos reviews dejen. Ya tengo toda la historia escrita. 

Bueno,  los saluda y agradece por todos los reviews, (vicky gracias por ver todos los dias los nuevos reviews!)

                                                                                                                                 Angie – Ichi chan !!!


	4. Batalla interminable

Ohayou a todooos los Kouzumi fans! 

Devuelta con la historia. Esta vez me retracé bastante, pido disculpas ^.^ Pero ya está aquí! 

Para Isabel:

Jeje te llamas como mi hermana menor... bueno, que bien que te gusta la historia ^_^ Y…  te digo porque pongo capitulos cada 2 o 3 semanas:

1) Son muy pocos capitulos, pero son muuy largos (no?)

2) Espero reviews ¬¬

3) A evces me olvido de ir a internet y poner los capitulos. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  

Salvando el digimundo en pareja! 

Capitulo 4_Batalla interminable.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  

~En el capítulo anterior~

"Zoe, alguien nos está siguiendo"  

Un digimon cubierto de fuego salió de su escondite. Y empezó a atacarles con meteoros de fuego. Koji –sosteniendo la mano de Zoe– empezó a correr para esquivarlos.

Pero uno de ellos calló justito detrás de ellos y hubo una exploción …  

"Zoeee!"  gritó Koji mientras la explosión los cubría. Y no soltó la mano de su amiga …

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  

Takuya y los otros estaban impacientes. Ya había pasado una hora! Hasta que uno interrumpió el silencio.

"¿Alguien quiere jugar a verdad o consecuenica?"  preguntó Takuya

"No seas tonto, Takuya!  En un momento como este?"  dijo Kouichi enojado. Takuya se sorprendió por la forma de hablar de su amigo. Kouichi era una persona callada, y amable. Kouichi suspiró.…

"Lo … lo siento,  Takuya"  

"No importa"  respondió Taki más conforme. "Es natural que te pongas de mal humor porque Kouji  no regresa"

Kouichi se sonrojó. Ya se habían dado cuenta de que él estaba muy preocupado. ^^U

"Sólo"  –dijo Tommy– "Sólo espero que se encuentren bien"   Todos asintieron.

"ottouto …"  murmuró Kouichi.

(ottouto significa hermano en japones)

ºoºoºoºoºoº Kouji y Zoe, luchan y luchan ºoºoºoºoºoº

"Zoe! Vamos a digievolucionar!"  gritó Kouji mientras esquivaba los ataques de Xalshenmon. Zoe dijo 'si' con la cabeza justo antes de evadir un ataque de fuego.

¡DIGISPIRIT,  DIGIVOLVE A … Lobomon,   Kazemon!

"Ah, ahora si me gusta. Pero de veras piensan que van a escanear mi digicode?"

Ninguno de ellos halbó. Sabían bien que los estaban provocando. 

Kazemon usó 'remolino de pétalos' y el digimon lo esqiuvó facilmente. Lobomon probó 'Luz segadora'  pero el resultado fue el mismo.

"Se mueve muy rápido"  –dijo Lobomon– "Así nunca le vamos a dar en el blanco" 

Zoe quedó pensativa. Y se le prendió la lamparita con una  idea. 

"Kouji,  digievoluciona a KendoGarurumon, que es más veloz!" le dijo. Koji asintió.

¡Digivolve,  A … KendoGarurumon! 

Pero mientras que Zoe hablaba,  Xalshenmon la tomó por  sorpresa, derribándola. Koji ahora estaba furioso. Kazemon preevolucionó.

Fue a evitar la caída de Zoe, y ella cayó sobre la loma de KendoGarurumon. 

"Lo siento, Koji. No sirvo para nada."  Dijo mientras quedaba inconciente. +_ _+

"E-eso no es cierto! Siempre estás al lado mío para alentarme!" _!!

"Arigatou,  Ko ... ji" -^_^- dijo Zoe y cerró sus ojitos.  KendoGarurumon la dejó cerca de un árbol. Estaba muy pero muy enojado ahora!!!!

"Maldito"  dijo en murmuro. Luego subió su mirada "¡¡¡Miserable, como te atreves!!!"

KendoGarurumon usó 'Rayo Solar'  que dio justo en la cara de Xalshenmon. Xalshenmon, entonces, cerró sus ojotes. Koji aprovechó  a  escapar mientras no le veía.

Se llevó a Zoe en su espalda y fue directo a una cueva. 

Allí,  preevolucionó. Posó a Zoe cerca de la pared, y se quedó mirándola.

"Zoe, despierta"  dijo Koji  moviéndola un poco. Zoe se desperezó …

"Ne?  Kouji?  Que pasó con el digimon malo?"  preguntó Zoe. Koji sonrió un poco.

"Yo…escapé de la batalla para que estés más segura"   le comentó. Zoe se puso colorada.

'Koji escapó por mí'  pensó Zoe 'para que yo me encuentre segura' miró para otro lado 'Es un chico muy dulce. Esta es mi oportunidad para decirle que me gusta mucho' 

Esto lo propuso Zoe, pero no tomó en cuenta su coraje. Estaba nerviosa.

"Um...Koji –chan"   empezó  Zoe. Koji la miró y dijo 'nani?'                 (que? En japones)

"Bueno, yo quería decirte que …"  ya empezaba a trabarse "que tú …" 

Koji, de repente, puso su mano en la frente de Zoe. Ella se enrojeció.

"Pensé que tenías fiebre. Como estás TAN colorada, tal vez te habrías enfermado.

"Gracias por procuparte por mi"  -^_ ^- Koji tambien se sonrojó un poco. Esa frase,  la dijo con taaaanta dulzura.  Y además, estaba taaaan kawaii ^o^

"Zoe, yo tambien tengo que decirte algo"  dijo Koji apenado. Zoe sintió un especie de dolor en su pecho. Y estaba muy caliente. ¿Iba Koji a decirle exáctamente lo que ella planeaba decirle antes? 

Pero justo en ese momento, una bola de fuego calló muy cerca de ellos. Los dos saltaron del susto. Y miraron hacia atrás. Era Xalshenmon denuevo. Koji y Zoe sacaron sus D-tectors. 

¡DIGISPIRIT,   DIGIVOLVE  A … KENDOGARURUMON,   ZEPHIRMON! 

Los dos combinaron sus técnicas, 'energía destructora'  y  'rayo solar'  Golpearon a Xalshenmon. Pero éste, resistió al ataque y usó 'Yamarada del infierno'  

Ese fue un golpe muy duro. Koji y Zoe se quedaron atrapados en el 'infierno'  de Xalshenmon.

Hacía tanto calor, que Kouji no pudo más y se desmayó +_ _+. Zephirmon llegó hasta él y lo cubrió con sus alas. 

Koji se sentía muy acalorado. Pero cuando sintió la suave brisa de Zephirmon, supo que no estaba solo. Siguió luchando para despertar y no morir. Lo consiguió.

"Koji, gracias a Dios que estás bien!" -u_u-  dijo Zoe. Luego, se le ocurrió cómo vencer a Xalshenmon. 

"Koji,  mientras que yo distraigo a Xalshenmon, tu atácalo con la espada lázer!"  le dijo mientras volaba hacia Xalshenmon.

"Pero como vas a detener a ese digimon?!"  se hizo escuchar Koji. Zoe puso una sonrisa malvada. Luego, digievolucionó a Kazemon

"Tú déjamelo a mí ^_0"  dijo Zoe y tras gueñirle el ojo a Koji,  preparó su esrategia.

Koji digievolucionó una vez más a Lobomon. Observó a Kazemon.

Kazemon usó 'cariño ancla' en Xalshenmon. Los ojos de el digimon se volvieron corazones!

"¡Ahora!"  afirmó Kazemon.  Lobomon sacó su espada de luz,  y atacó a Xalshenmon. ^0^

Intentó lo más fuerte que pudo, y atravesó la lava hirviente de Xalshenmon,  haciendole una cortadura que lo dejó al borde de perder. Pero antes, dijo unas palabras:

"Dios de la sombra, Keengenkonmon de la luna,  derrote a estos humanos para vengar a los otros. Estos dos son los últimos aquí … Argg!!!!"  

"Puedes tomar su información, Zoe"   ofreció Lobomon. Kazemon sonrió y sacó su digivice.

"Digimon malvado,  toma purificación del viento limpio"  dijo kazemon "Digicode captura!"

Los dos preevolucionaron a ser humanos.

"Ya, todo termi –Koji se desmayó y calló al piso- …"   Zoe fue a ver que le pasaba.

"Me duele el brazo"  dijo Koji "Y el pecho" 

"Fue mi culpa, perdoname Kouji" 

"No, no lo fue"

"¡¿Porque siempre dices eso? Fue mi culpa, acéptalo!"  Zoe exageró su tono. 

"Te lo digo porque … koishiteru, Zoe –chan"  dijo Kouji con ternura. Ni él se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho. Se hizo el desmayado para no ver la cara de Zoe.

'Acaba de decir que me quiere, o fue mi imaginación?' pensó Zoe. 

Pero en ese momento, el cielo se oscureció, los pájaros volaron asustados, los cuervos empezaron a gritar, y Koji se levantó para ver que pasaba. 

"Debe ser Keengenkonmon"  dijo Zoe. 

Keengengkonmon mostró su figura, grande, obscura, tenebrosa. Tenía unos brazos bastante musculosos, cara que me da miedo y dientes afilados. Sonreía malvadamente.

"¡¿Porque nos estás haceindo pelear a los digielegidos?!" preguntó Koji esperando una respuesta. 

"Voy a apoderarme de este mundo"  dijo Keengenkonmon vilmente. 

      "Y luego conquistaré el sekai de los humanos!"

"¡¡¡ESO NO TE LO VOY A PERMITIR!!!"   dijo Koji audazmente. Zoe miró en desacuerdo.

"No, Kouji, no puedes pelear en esas condiciones!" le indicó Zoe. Koji miró al piso.

"Pero…pero si no hacemos algo, este digimon va a destruir el digimundo!"  le contradijo.

"Ah, si? Pero si va a destruirte a ti!"  se opuso Zoe. Koji gruñó.

"Acaso no confías en mi?"  preguntó Koji. Zoe no dijo nada. Koji volteó para mirar a Keengenkonmon. 

 Luego su mirada volvió a Zoe.  Ella se veía inofensiva y confundida. Koji decidió pelear.

¡DOBLESPIRIT,  DIGIVOLE A … BEOWOLFMON!

Keengenkonmon trató con su 'garras de la maldad'  que Beowolfmon pudo esquivar facilmente e intentó atacarlo otra vez con 'garras de la maldad' pero no funcionó. 

Beowolfmon sacó su espada y lo atacó con  'Cazador Biurno'  que golpeó a Keengenkonmon. 

Pero este digimon malvdo era bastante inteligente;  buscó el punto débil de Beowolfmon y lo descubrió: su brazo derecho … no lo usaba porque estaba herido.

Keengenkonmon usó 'Meteoro de la oscuridad'  dándole en el brazo a Beowolfmon. Éste calló al piso muy dolorido sosteniendose el brazo dañado. 

Zoe se dio cuenta de que Kouji necesitaba de su ayuda. 

¡DIGISPIRIT, DIGIVOLE A … ZEPHIRMON! 

Aprovechando el estado de Beowulfmon, Keengenkonmon usó su ataque, tal vez más poderoso, llamado 'Zona Zero'  

Como Beowulfmon no podía moverse por el dolor, no había otra que desaparecer de este mundo. Esperó a la _muerte_

 Zephirmon voló lo más rápido que pudo, para sacarlo del camino. El hoyo se estaba cerrando y Beowolfmon estaba –tratándose de levantarse- justo en el medio.

 Zephirmon no podía más … el agujero negro se cerraba y su persona más amada estaba a punto de marcharse al infierno (o al cielo). Zephirmon soltó unas lagrimas de tristeza…

Zephirmon cambió repentinamente a JETZEPHIRMON. La evolucion de 'doble spirit' de ella! :D 

Se apresuró  a  alcanzar  a  su  amigo. Se  sentía  más  liviana,  y  ahora   volaba  impresionablemente  rápido!! 

Empujó a Beowolfmon del camino, fuera de la esféra oscura que se formaba. Apenas salieron. Beowolfmon abrió sus ojos. Se encontró con Zephirmon, medio llorando.

"Que alivio que estás bien!!"  dijo y abrazó a Beowulfmon "Estaba TAN preocupada por ti" -u_u- 

Koji, por dentro, empezó a sentir el _calor_ _del_ _amor_.

"Ay que luchar juntos, JetZephirmon" comentó Kouji

"Si, ahora que estamos en el mismo nivel"  acabó Zoe. 

Se acercaron a Keengenkonmon que miraba con furia.  Mucha oscuridad cubría su cuerpo. De repente …

"AHORA VERÁN LO QUE EL PODER DE LA OSCURIDAD ES CAPÁZ!" y tras eso, las tres Lunas del digimundo se podían visualizar.

Keengenkonmon  alzó  sus  brazos  señalando a  la  luna y  aún  más  oscuridad  cubrió  su  cuerpo. Luego, datos lo cubrieron …

"KEENGENKONMON   DIGIVOLVE  A …   LUNBAKMON" 

"Digievolucionó con los poderes de las tres lunas?!"  preguntó Zoe desorientada.

"JAJAJAJA! ESTOY EN MI NIVEL MÁS ALTO, CON ESOS PODERES INSIGNIFICANTES NO PODRÁN DAÑARME NUNCA!" 

"Diablos!!"  gritó Kouji, pensando que no habría un ashita. Y otra batalla contra el mal empezó …

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿ Mientras tanto, Los demás ?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

Kouichi empezó a llorar. Takuya fue a ver que le pasaba. 

Tommy y JP tambien fueron con él. Kouichi calló de rodillas al piso. Y se tapó la cara con las manos mientras lloraba. 

"Kouichi,  que te sucede?"  preguntó Takuya. Kouichi bajo su mirada. 

"E-es   que  sen-sentí aden-tro  mío  una  p-precen-cia  oscu-ra"  dijo temblando. 

"Y … porque llorás?"   preguntó JP, porque esa no fue una respuesta muy clara.

"Porque en este mo-momento,  sentí que Koji estaba …"  dijo Kouichi. Se sacó las lágrimas. 

"Él  y  Zoe  estaban  en  un  grave  peligro"

"Qué clase de peligro?"  preguntó Tommy. Koichi no respndió, porque no sabía. 

"Pero estas llorando porque no te gustan las fuerzas malignas que sientes?" pregintó JP

Kouichi  no  pensó  para  responderle  eso... le  salió  lo  que tenía  en  mente, que fue …

"_La persona que más amo, tal vez … no regrese_"   

¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!La batalla vs Lunbakmon!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡

"No … no tenemos posibilidades contra Lunbakmon" dijo desesperanzada Zoe.

"Tenemos que confiar en nosotros mismos, y ya verás que todo cambia"  alentó Kouji

JetZephirmon se quedó a un lado. Dejó que Beowolfmon se encargara de la batalla, ya que sólo la luz   vence a la oscuridad. 

Lunbakmon se puso en posicion de ataque. Aún que fue su oponente quien atacó 1º 

Beowolfmon sacó su espada. 

"Ten cuidado, Kouji!"  dijo mientras que se alejaba de la zona. Kouji guiñó ^_0 el ojo.

"SERÁS PURIFICADO POR LA LUZ SAGRADA!!!"  gritó resplandeciendo. Su espada brillaba en un color blanco y celeste fuertes. La luz, las cosas buenas, estaban en su espada. 

  Saltó, yendo directamente en la mitad del cuerpo de Lunbakmon  y …

~*~*~*~ConTinuarâ en el proximo episodio,  "La última pelea de Kouji" ~*~*~*~


	5. La última pelea de Kouji

Muchisimas gracias por los reviews. Ahroa si, lo siento mucho por dejarlos en suspenso. Este es el capitulo que mas trabajo me costo, bueno, un pokitito mas que los otros. Porque tuve que cambiarlos todo el tiempo Pero ya me termino gustando, jejeje. Espero que terminen igual que yo!

Ahh! Y me olvidaba: si quieren chatear con migo, solo agregenme a su lista de chat y estare muy contenta de conocerlos!! Y de hablarles!  Ahora si, sigamos con lo que dejamos en suspenso . . .  je je je . . . 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  

Salvando el digimundo en pareja! 

Capitulo 5_La última pelea de Kouji.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  

~En el capítulo anterior~

Beowolfmon sacó su espada. 

"Ten cuidado, Kouji!"  dijo mientras que se alejaba de la zona. Kouji guiñó el ojo.

"SERÁS PURIFICADO POR LA LUZ SAGRADA!!!"  gritó resplandeciendo. Su espada brillaba en un color blanco y celeste fuertes. La luz, las cosas buenas, estaban en su espada. 

  Saltó, llendo directamente en la mitad del cuerpo de Lunbakmon  y …

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Nadie habló desde que Kouichi dijo lo que habia dicho  n_ñ … Menos Koichi, que estaba todavía sacándose las lágrimas que caían sin razón. 

Takuya escuchó el ruido de un filo a lo lejos. Y luego un BOOM! Que  escuchó todo el equipo.

"¿qué-que fue eso?"  dijo Tommy asustado. JP miró aterrorizado.

"probablemente …" –dijo Takuya– "probablemente Koji y Zoe están peleando allá!"

"NANI?!"  exclamó bokomon. "Pero eso les debió haber…"  

"No se ustedes, pero yo me voy!"  dijo Koichi y empezó a correr hasta el lugar del accidente. 

~+-+-+-+-+- No  muy  lejos -+-+-+-+-+-+~ 

"Ahg, eso dolió mucho"  dijo Kouji tratando de no gritar. Tenía el brazo ensangrentado.

"Te dije que no te precipitaras con ese ataque"  lo retó Zoe. Koji cerró sus ojos. 

"FUAAJAJA!"  Lunbakm0n se rió vilmente. "SUS PODERES NUNCA SUPERARAN LOS MIOS" 

Agarró su lanza. Apuntó bien a Kouji, porque primero quería eliminar la luz del digimundo.

Koji se quedó quieto. Sabía que no podría salir de ésta, y espero la _muerte_. (por 2ª vez º.º)

Lunbakmon  arrojó la  lanza junto a un ataque llamado 'lanza del destino'  

Pero delante de Koji, algo se puso y recibió el daño en lugar de él.

Koji abrió sus ojos. 

"Ko…Kouichi"  dijo con su poca energía. Luego volvió a cerrar sus ojitos.

Loweemon había parado el ataque de Lunbakmon. Y por detrás de el digimon malvado, estaban Aldhamon, Beetlemon y Korikkakumon. Entre todos atacaron.

Mientras, Loweemon prevolucionó a Kouichi.

"Kouji,  resiste  porfavor"  le dijo Kouichi sosteniendo la mano de Koji.

"Estoy m-muy feliz de ve-verte, Kou-ichi" y se desmayó en los brazos de su hermano. 

Kouichi estaba lleno de trizteza. En su interior quería llorar. Pero en lugar de eso, gritó muy fuerte. Y se cubrió con el poder de la oscuridad.

¡Digispirit,   digivole  A … Kaiser Leomon!

"ME LAS VAS A PAGAR, MISERABLE!"   dijo Kaiser Leomon y atacó con todas sus fuerzas. "Neblina destrucctora!"  

Lunbakmon no pudo esquivar ese ataque, ni el proximo "fantásma del Apocalípsis" porque no fue lo suficientemente rápido para evadirlo.

"Ataquémos con técnicas combinadas!"  ordenó Takuya.

'Bola de fuego'  y  'Trueno Milenario' 

'Neblina destructora'  y  'harchas de la antártica' 

Lunbakmon calló al piso.

"No, unos humanos tan insignificantes … no pueden … ¡NO PUEDEN VENCERME!" 

Dijo enojado el digimon.

Y  el  suelo se partió  en  muchos pedazos. Beetlemon fue a buscar a Zoe y Kaiser Leomon  fue por su ottouto. 

Aldhamon trató de neutralizar  el futuro ataque de Lunbakmon, pero  éste lo  golpeó  con  su lanza. 

Korikkakumon  golpeó a Lunbakmon, pero él le devolvió con una patada. Ahora, Lunbakmon se propuso a liberar su ataque llamado 'Estallo lunar'

El  suelo  salió  volando en pedazos.Por suerte, los digimons,  inculyendo a Bokomon y a Neemon,  salieron disparados hacia un trailmon que pasaba por allí. Era uno tipo anguila.

Cuando calleron en el trailmon, prevolucionaron y entraron a  los vagones. Posaron a Zoe por un lado y a Kouji en otro. Los dejaron descansar. 

"¿Puedes llevarnos a la Luna?"  preguntó Takuya. Todos miraron sorprendidos.

"Takuya, porque nos van a llevar a la luna?" preguntó JP

"Allí tendremos más tiempo para pensar, para estar tranquilos y para que esos dos se curen"  respondió Takuya. Y miró para donde descansaban sus amigos.

"Kouichi está muy inquieto"   dijo Tommy. Nadie dijo nada más.

 _ _ _ _ Lo que se viene ahora es Yaoi, pero poquito_ _ _ _ _ _ (koukou)

(solo advierto ^.^ pero no dejen de ller solo por eso!!)

Tomándole la mano, al lado suyo, y mirandolo tristemente, Kouichi deseaba querer ver a su hermano bien. Y claro que a Zoe. Pero miraba una y otra vez a el brazo lleno de sangre. 

'Pobre Kouji' pensó Koichi.

Se le acercó mas. Le besó la frente y le dijo "koishiteru" … Kouji despertó. 

"Uh…onii san, que paso?"  preguntó apenas abrió los ojos. Los dos, cara a cara. Kouichi rápidamente se separó de el. Se sonrojó todo. Justo tenía que verlo en ese instante?!

"Escapamos"  dijo simplemente. Koji suspiró y trató de moverse. No pudo. Al hacer un movimineto con el brazo, Koji sintió un dolor horrible. 

"Estás muy débil" dijo Koichi en murmuro. Koji  lo miró a los ojos. Kouichi tambien. Y se acercó más a él. Los labios de Kouichi quisieron abrazar a los de Kouji pero. . .

"Kouji la verdad es que…"  alcanzó a decir Koichi porque justo despues, Takuya apareció en frente de ellos y se puso a hablar de no se qué cosas XD  

El corazón de Koichi latía muy rápido y él lo sentía como si estuviera ahí nomás,  debajo de la ropa. Suspiró largamente. 

'_Yo traté de besar a Kouji_'  se dijo en su mente. No lo entendía. Pero el trató de hacer eso.

"Zoe ya despertó?"  preguntó JP. Koichi dijo 'no' con la cabeza  

"Sólo te preocupas por Zoe?"  preguntó Tommy. JP  dijo que no. Aun que enrealidad era un 'sí'. 

Por fin l legaron a la luna. La de color rojo. La más grande. La más linda. La … bueno, ya!

EL grupo salió del trailmon. u_0 AL principio se quedaban sin aire. Pero luego, no pasaba nada. Los pasos eran ligeros y largos. Hasta que encontraron una casita en la luna. (una casita en la luna º.º ?)

Kouichi,  que cargaba a Kouji en su espalda, sugirió que vayan allá. Takuya afirmó y con esfuerzo, -porque él cargaba a Zoe- llegaron a la casita espacial.

Entraron. Que coincidencia! Habían tres camas allí!  Seguro que vivían los tres ositos de Ricitos de 0ro :D 

Se hospedaron ahí.

Posaron a Koji en una cama, y a Zoe en la otra. La última fue para Bokomon y Neemon. 

"Bueno, hay que pensar en algo"  dijo Takuya. Wow! Usó su cerebro!

"Empiezo a extrañar los comentarios tontos de Zoe"  se dijo a sí mismo. Y suspiró.

"Bueno, y en qué vamos a pensar exactamente!?"  preguntó JP

"En cómo vencer a Keengenkonmon"  dijo Tommy. Takuya le acarició el pelo, como a un perrito. J  Tommy notó otra vez a Kouichi apartado.

"Kouichi –kun" dijo Tommy, "Porque estás tan … um … desanimado?"  Tommy no encontro otra plabara. Suponia decir 'nene, parece q estas en la luna'  pero YA estaban en la luna :p 

"No . . no me siento muy bien"  sonrió con una sonrisa esforzada y se sentó a hacer nada.

"Qué le pasa? Es más misterioso que el mismo Kouji"  dijo JP en voz  muy  bajita. 

`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-En  la  casita  lunar-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´ 

El D-tector de Kouji empezó a sonar. Y lo despertó. Leeyó lo que decía en la pantalla:

"**Digielegido con el resplandor, si quieres salvar el mundo vas a tener que derrotarme**"

Koji se levantó. Le dolía el brazo todavía. Con el menor ruido posible y sin que se dieran cuenta los demás, abrió la puerta de la cabaña para salir. Pero Zoe se despertó. 

"Kouji,  que  haces?"  preguntó inocentemente. Koji le dijo la verdad. Zoe se paró tambien

"Yo iré con tigo"  dijo Zoe y caminó al lado de Kouji.

"Estás segura que quieres venir?"  preguntó Koji. Zoe lo miró muy triste.

"Siempre es lo mismo" –dijo Zoe enojada–  "Me dicen que soy una niña, que no puedo, que soy _débil_"  Koji trató de decir algo "Y que NO puedo esto, ni tampoco aquello" 

"Bueno, yo lo dije porque  no estoy seguro  de que si podré protegerte … si algo malo pasa"  dijo Kouji algo tímido. 

Zoe miró arrepentida por lo que ella pensó y dijo.

"Gracias -^_^- por preocuparte por mí" dijo Zoe "pero YO me cuido sola,  ok?" 

Koji puso una car medio disgustada. Justo en ese momento, Takuya los notó escapando. 

"Takuya, voy a volver a desafiar a Keengenkonmon, él me lo dijo por el Digivice" dijo automaticamente Koji. Takuya puso una cara de sorpresa. O_o

"¿Tú solo?" preguntó JP. Koji dijo 'no'  con la cabeza. Y miró hacia Zoe. 

"Ella viene con migo"  ante ese comentario, JP no quiso hablar más. Ahora Kouichi

"Kouji"  dijo Kouichi mientras se aproximaba a su hermano gemelo. Luego, sus ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas y abrazó a Kouji. Koji sentía la preocupación de su hermano.

"Promete … que volverás … con vida" dijo Koichi perdiendo el tono de voz. 

"Porque … an-antes cuando no vol-volvías,  estaba mu—muy pero-cupado por … ti y yo … _yo te quiero m-mucho_" 

Lo abrazó más fuerte. Todos pusieron cara de estar conmovidos. Koji puso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su hermano.  (no se preocupen, no pasa nada incesto!)

"Lo prometo"  dijo con una sonrisa taaaan kawaii que Koichi se puso todo colorado. Y dejo de abrazar a su hermanito. Koji avanzó hasta la puerta.

"Necesito los Digi Spirits de Tommy y de Kouichi"  dijo. 

Los dos sacaron los D-tectors  y  apuntaron hacia el de Kouji. Los digispirits se transportaron a su lugar.  Takuya supuso que iba a digievolucionar a MagnaGarurumon. 

La pareja salió a fuera … y sacó los Digivices … desearon que querían volver al digimundo, para salvarlo y así, todo volvería a la normalidad. Se les cumplió el pedido, y automáticamente fueron transportados a la terminal del fuego. Allí estaba Lunbakmon.

Lunbakmon tomó un Patamon y lo sostuvo muy fuerte. Sacó su lanza y apuntando a la luna, dijo 'Brindame tus poderes' 

La lanza se llenó de sombras, oscuridad,  y  luego lo apuntó para el Patamon. Éste fue convertido en Tsukaimon, la versión _dark_ de un patamon. Hizo lo mismo con Flarerizamon,  transformándolo a Darkrizamon. 

"Miserable!"  dijo Kouji enojado. Lunbakmon miró con una sonrisa malvada. 

"Eso les pasará a todos los digimons del planeta entero si no me  detienen" 

"Pero, porque nos _obligas_ a pelear?"  preguntó Zoe. Lunbakmon sonrió vilmente.

"PORQUE ASÍ PODRE OBTENER SUS DATOS, Y VOLVERME EL MÁS FUERTE!"   dijo Lunbakmon e intentó atacar a Kouji y a Zoe. 

Koji esquivó el ataque y sacó a Zoe del camino de otro. Ahora podían digievolucionar. 

¡DOBLE SPIRIT,  DIGIVOLVE  A … BEOWOLFMON!

¡Digispirit,  digivolve  A … Zephirmon!

"Kouji, pensé que ibas a digievolucionar  A …"  

"Shhhh,  lo mejor para el final" dijo Koji y le guiñó el ojo ^_0 . Zoe sonrió.

"Esta será tu última batalla, digielegido con el resplandor"  dijo el creído de Lunbakmon.

Koji hizo silencio y se preparó a atacar … a la cuenta de tres:   1—2—3 ! ! ! ! ! 

'Cazador Biurno!'  atacó Beowulfmon y le hizo daño a lunbakmon. Pero éste se recuperó al instante. Zephirmon us-o 'Energía destructora'  y  el digimon se recobró de nuevo. 

"Pero como puede ser?! Lo atacamos y este %?¡@/:$  se recobra totalmente!?"  grito Koji.

"TRANQUILO KOJI!"  dijo Zoe "No piedas la fe. Tratemos de atacar desde otro lado" 

Entonces, Beowolfmon corrió detrás de Lunbakmon y atacó con 'rayo solar' Y esta vez, no se regeneró … tan rápido. Se recobró todo un minuto despues. Koji lo puteó devuelta. ¬¬

Zephirmon usó 'Brisa poderosa' y pasó lo mismo. Sólo que ahora Lunbakmon decidió devolverle  el ataque con su poderoso  'X-plosivos lunares'  y  Zhepirmon cayó al piso.

"Zoe,  estás bien?"  preguntó Beowolf.  Llendo hacia ella. 

"No te preocupes por mí"  dijo Zoe, "Des-cubrí cómo  se  re-recup-pera" 

"¿Cómo lo hace?"  

"El usó algun ataque curativo llamado 'Destello lunar'   Yo lo oí cuando estuve cerca de él.

"Arigatou, Zoe"  -^_^- dijo Koji muy agradecido. "Pero quédate aquí unos momentos, hasta que estés bien"  le recomendó Koji. Ella asintió con la cabeza.  ·ª--ª· 

Beowolfomon se apresuró a volver a la batalla. Sacó su 'espada'  y  lastimó a Lunbakmon, y esta vez, antes de decir 'Destello lunar'  lo golpeó una vez más. 

Lunbakmon estaba furioso. _#  Usó la 'Zona Zero' pero Koji  la esquivó facilmente. 

Zephirmon, que ya estaba mejor,  digievolucionó a Kazemon y usó 'rocío temporal'  que es una serie de patadas rápidas que da Kazemon: aparicion,  capitulo 4 ^^U

 Lunbakmon decidió usar su ARMA SECRETA;  sabía que con esta, ya estarían vencidos. 

'Knock & Lock' se llama el ataque. ¬_¬  si—si está en inglés. U Los dos preevolucionaron.

 Koji y Zoe se separaron:  Koji se encontraba en un espacio de color negro, con algo de violeta y estaba muy frío. Tambien se escuchaBan  llantos de otros digimon que NUNCA pudieron salir. Estaba en una esfera redonda, pero demasiado oscura que no veía nada.

                                       Zoe estaba en un área de color negra con algo de azul marino, y al contrario que Koji, había calor. Demasiado calor. No tenia musica de fondo.

 Luego de un tiempo de caminar, en la inmensa oscuridad, Koji cayó al piso –aun que no había piso–  de rodillas desesperado. No encontraba a Zoe. Le había prometido que todo saldría bien y mirarse ahora!!  Estan separados _en la nada_, sin saber que hacer. Se sintió más frío de lo que estaba y empezó  a temblar. Lo esperaría  la muerte?

 Zoe estaba llamando a Koji, intentó gritar su nombre, sentir el piso, y comunicarse con él por el digivice. Pero no funcionaba. Sentía mucho calor. Quería llorar, pero no. 

'Hay que ser valiente, tal vez, Kouji pasa por lo mismo' pensó Zoe.

Empezó a correr sin rumbo por el espacio negro—azul. Cuando paró y se dijo "¿donde estoy?"  ô.ô

 Koji pudo haberse quedado dormido, pero si dormía en un lugar así de frío, no despertaría _nunca_ _más_. En ese momento, se olvidó de Lunbakmon, de sus amigos, de su hermano, de _sí_ mismo:  Sólo pensaba en Zoe.

 "Eso es"  dijo Zoe "Si iluminó el lugar, voy a poder romper la pared que esta limitando esta esféra"  Sacó su D-Tector. 

¡DIGISPIRIT, DIGIVOLVE A … KAZEMON!

Entonces la luz de la digievolución hizo notar la pared de ese hoyo gigante;  Kazemon usó 'cariño ancla'  para romper ese muro  y tuvo éxito. ^^

Miró, entonces, para su costado y se dio cuenta de que Lunbakmon se había marchado unos kilometros hacia el bosque. Para el otro costado, encontró la otra zona en donde se encontraba Kouji. 

"¡¡¡KOUJI!!!"  gritó Kazemon para que Koji la escuchara. 

"Zoe, eres tu!?" preguntó Koji "Estas bien?"

"Si, pero y que pasa con tu voz?" questionó Zoe "La noto más ronca y _débil_" 

"¿Cómo saliste de esa esfera o lo que mi**** sea?" 

"Ilumina el lugar"  dijo Zoe, que iba a seguir hablando pero Lunbakmon se dio cuenta de su presencia y la capturó con sus garras. "AHHHH"  

Kouji escuchó los gritos de su amiga. Y rápidamente digievolucionó a Lobomon. Sacó su 'Espada Lázer' e  iluminó el lugar. Encontró el muró y lo rompió de un puñetazo.

"Maldito, Me las vas a pagaaaAAAAr!"  dijo Koji  y con la epada cortó el brazo que atrapaba a Zoe. Ella le agradeció y dijo que estaba muy feliz de verlo. Koji se sonrojó.

Kazemon preevolucionó a Zoe, dejándole a Kouji  la batalla. Que solo el podia ganar…

Ahora si, el momento final:

¡¡¡HYPER SPIRIT!!!

    DIGIVOLVE A …  MAGNAGARURUMON!!!!!!                                        Yo: -^u^ vamos!

Lunbakmon usó su 'Puño Lunar' que MagnaG. Pudo esquivar muy fácilmente, porque su velocidad era MUY pero MUY superioir a la de los ataques de Lunbakmon. 

MagnaG.  Saltó y disparó sus misiles, dejando al digimon malvado bastante lastimado.

"Este será tu verdadero fin"  dijo MagnaGarurumon, dejando a un lado sus armas y elementos peasdos. Solo sacó su espada de luz. 

"No, tu moriras"  dijo Lunbakmon "Si te acercas más a mí usaré my ataque llamado 'Explosion Lunar'  que  te  hará pedacitos." 

"No me importa" le costó decir eso a Koji 

  "_No me importa desaparecer de este mundo siempre y cuando sea para salvar a mis amigos y seres queridos_" 

                                                                                                                                                                     (conmovedor)

"TE ARREPENTIRÁS luego!!"  dijo Lunbakmon. MagnaG. no hizo caso y saltó justo arriba de Lunbakmon,  en linea recta por la mitad del cuerpo de el digimon malvado. 

Y empezó a cortarlo por la mitad, de cabeza a pies! Entonces, para desaparecer junto al que lo venció, Lunbakmon usó la 'Explosion Lunar' y MagnaGarurumon  fue  golpeado gravemente.

Hubo un estallo que se podía ver desde el mundo real. La luz y la oscuridad se habían chocado como dos planetas.  

El digicode de Lunbakmon apareció primero y con sus pocas energías, Koji caprutó los datos. Luego cayó al piso inconciente. 

Mientras tanto I: el digi mundo  iba recobrando sus colores:  los tsukaimon volvian a ser Patamon, Darkrizamos a Flarerizamos, Auraumon à Palmon, Goburimon à Sharmamon, ModokiBetamon volvía a Betamon.

Mientras tanto II:  Takuya estaba gritando y diciendo 'Kouji es lo más'  Tommy le decía que Taki era superior, JP estaba esperando ansiosamente a Zoe. Bokomon escribía en el libro y Neemon miraba al digimundo recobrar sus colores. Kouichi se sentía mal por que no podía sentir el poder de la luz. O sea, de su hermano. 

"Hikari … donde está … "  dijo Kouichi. Entró a la cabaña lunar para tirarse a la cama y lamentarse.

~*~*~*~ConTinuarâ en el proximo episodio,  "¡Kouji e Izumi, Hikari no Kaze!" ~*~*~*~

HEHEHE, otra vez, dejé en suspenso, y un Kouichi diciendo 'LUZ' en japones, (dijo: Luz, donde está..?) Y pueden decirme "mala" no me molesta ^____^U no se preocupen, la historia ya llega a su final, como todos estarán pensando.... 

creo, no?


	6. Kouji e Izumi

Bueno, ya estamos llegando al final de la historia. Pero como este capítulo me parecio largo (118 kb) lo acorté a dos partes: la primera se llama "Kouji e Izumi" y la otra "Hikari no Kaze". Bueno, cuando ya estén los dos capitulos, voy a juntarlos a uno solo. Y en el resumen del fic, siempre dice que capitulo subi. Y como siempre, gracias por los reviews!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Salvando el digimundo en pareja! 

Capitulo 6_ Kouji e Izumi, Hikari no Kaze!! (primera parte)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  

~En el capítulo anterior~

  El digi mundo  iba recobrando sus colores:  los tsukaimon volvian a ser Patamon, Darkrizamos a Flarerizamos, Auraumon à Palmon, Goburimon à Sharmamon.

  Takuya estaba gritando y diciendo 'Kouji es lo más'  Tommy le decía que Taki era superior, JP estaba esperando ansiosamente a Zoe. Bokomon escribía en el libro y Neemon miraba al digimundo recobrar sus colores. Kouichi se sentía mal por que no podía sentir el poder de la luz. O sea, de su hermano. 

"Hikari … donde está … "  dijo Kouichi. Entró a la cabaña lunar para tirarse a la cama y lamentarse.

(¬.¬ kouichi no tiene NADA mejor que pensar en Kouji?!)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  

Zoe se despertó de un largo sueño. Estuvo incnciente por más de media hora.

Buscó a Kouji con la mirada sin éxito. ¿Dónde estaría? 

"¡¡¡Kooouujiii!!!" gritaba Zoe mientras caminaba. 'Y si lo derrotaron? Y si ... murió?!' pensó y ya sin paciencia, empezó a correr.

Vió un cuerpo tirado más lejos de donde estaban. 'Por favor, Koji' pensó. 

Se arrodilló al lado de Kouji, y observó cómo se encontraba:  MAL

El brazo dercho ensangrentado, sus ojitos azules cerrados –como si no quisieran abrirse nunca más– la pierna medio doblada … Sufrió mucho en ese ataque. Le tomó la mano.

"Kouji,  dime …"   dijo Zoe   "dime que estas _vivo_" Kouji sonrió un poco. Zoe suspiró con alivio.

"Pero"   trató de decir Kouji   "Yo te … te fallé, te dije q-que e-estaríamos jun-tos y q-ue  na-nada nos sep-pararí-ia …"

"Estamos unidos ahora"  dijo Zoe. Kouji dijo 'no'  con  la acbeza. Zoe se entristeció.

"Yo … no me siento p-para vi-vir … más des-después de e-el ataq-que"  dijo esforzándose 

"Porque … v-voy a mo-morir, Zoe" 

Los ojos verdes de Zoe se llenaron de lágrimas. Hizo fuerza para que no se escaparan.

"No, no … NO VAS A MORIR MIENTRAS YO ESTÉ A TU LADO!"  Zoe gritó e intento no llorar.

Koji le tomó la mano más fuerte, como signo de que ya era hora. Zoe la abrazó con su otra mano. 

"Zoe, no t-te olvi-des de q-que yo"  dijo Kouji a punto de revelar un secreto …

"_Yo te amo__"_

Los ojos azulados de Kouji se cerraron. No volvieron a abrirse y su mano se sintió más pesada. Zoe no aguantó más y muchas lágrimas rodaban por  sus mejillas. 

"Ko … kouji"  -dijo temblando- "Por que! POR QUE!!!" Y empezó a llorar tapandose la cara.

-+-+-+-+-+- Mientras los demás -+-+-+-+-+-

"Ya se tardaron" dijo Takuya desanimado. JP hizo un 'mh' con la boca cerrada.

"Kouji … Tú … ¡ Tú m-me  lo  p-prometiste!!!"  grito Kouichi desesperado. Hubo eco. (que tiene q ver eso!?)

"Tranquilo Kouichi, seguamente … están bien" trató de animarlo Tommy. ^_^

"Kouji es un chico muy fuerte, no se daría por vencido tan rápido …" dijo Takuya

"Además está con Zoe, y él es un chico muy protectivo.  Debe estar protegiendola" continuó Bokomon. Kouichi asintió con la cabeza

"chicos…" Dijo Kouichi con una sonrisa en su cara -^___^-  -- así (la rayas son lagrimas XD)

KzKzKzKz Se viene el Kouzumi total ^u^ zKzKzKzKz

Zoe puso su mano en el pecho de Kouji. No sintió sus latidos.

Lo abrazó mientras lloraba. Y sus lloriqueos mostraban su tristeza de punta a punta. 

Ahora, ella dijo unas palabras que Kouji no podía escuchar …

"Ko-kouji, quiero con-fesarte  -dijo apenada- que tú"   …silencio… "_Tú me gustas mucho_!" 

Y siguió con sus lamentos. Estaba muy triste por que, al final, Zoe nunca pudo decirle cuánto lo quería. Y Kouji pudo decírcelo; no pudo escucharlo …

"Eres la persona más preciada para mí"  siguió diciendo. Lo abrazó más fuerte. "Daisuki" 

Los digiespirits de Zoe empezaron a brillar dentro de su D-tector.  Salió el Digispirit de Kazemon y se paró justo al lado de la agachada-abrazando  Zoe.  Ella ni se dio cuenta hasta que …

"Izumi –chan, que sucede?"  pregunto Kazemon. Zoe saltó del susto y volteó para mirarla.

"Ka-kazemon –samma?!" 

"Sí, tus sentimientos reaccionaron en el digispirit, y quería ver que te pasaba"  

Zoe miró a Kouji.

"La persona que…que más amo, no despertará nunca más"  dijo Zoe "Y yo estoy triste porque Kouji, él ... me amaba …"  

" Eso que tiene de malo ºoº?" preguntó Kazemon. No tomó en cuenta de que Zoe dijo '_no despertará nunca más_' 

"Que yo" Zoe se trababa cuando hablaba "Yo nunca pude decirle cuánto lo quiero" 

Kazemon puso una mano en su hombro. Zoe no quería verla a los ojos. Kaziemon suspiró

"Yo puedo hacer que vuelva a estar con tigo" dijo Kazemon. Los ojos de Zoe se iluminaron

"¿Cómo se puede hacer eso?"  preguntó amablemente –para no causar mala impresión–  XD

"Solo si tú lo amas de verdad"  dijo Kazemon. Zoe se enrojeció.

"Claro que sí, él siempre me está salvando, me prestó su saco cuando tuve frío, mostró siempre un gran afecto hacia mí …" dijo recordando los días en el digimundo. Kazemon sonrió

"El chico … en realidad no se si está muerto"  dijo Kazemon. Zoe puso cara de 'NANI?'

"Debes revivirlo mostrando que lo quieres de verdad, Zoe –chan" 

Zoe asintió con la cabeza y miró a Kouji. Se puso a llorar de vuelta. Kazemon se entristeció.

"Algo debe hacer que su corazón reaccione"  dijo y tras eso, Kazemon volvió a su esencia de digispirit. 

Zoe quedó pensativa. Que rayos podría hacer!? Se quedó mirándo a Kouji, como si eso ayudara. . . n_ñU

`´`´`´`´Ya basta de comentarios!`´`´`´`´ 

"Ya se tardaron, pero esta va en serio"  dijo Takuya.

"Ya deben haber muerto"  se le escapó a JP.

"Ya quiero ir al baño"   confesó Tommy.

"Ya me dio hambre" dijo JP

"Ya me hice º~º "   lamentó Tommy.

"Ya-"

"¡¿PUEDEN DEJAR DE DECIR ESTUPIDOS COMENTARIOS!?"  gritó Kouichi de espaldas a ellos.

Nadie dijo nada. Takuya decidió confortar a Kouichi. Se le acercó pero, antes de tocarlo...

"No te preocupes, no pasará nada" 

"Y crees que con eso basta!?"   preguntó Kouichi sin esperar respuestas. Takuya se enojó.

"¡SOLO TRATABA DE ANIMARTE!"  

"¡¡SHIZUKANI!!"  gritó Koichi "¡¡TÚ NO SABES COMO SE SIENTE!!"  

"SI LO SE"  dijo Takuya "Y trato de que no te vuelvas loco por que no están ni Zoe ni Kouji" 

" … "  Kouichi respiró ondo. Largo el aire y miró a los ojos de Takuya llenos de fuego, que luego se apagaron.

"Lo-lo siento amigos, perdónenme por gritarles de esa manera u_u" 

"No importa"  dijo Tommy.

"Disculpa aceptada"  aseguró JP

"Todos estamos esperándolos tambien"  dijo Takuya  "Tanto a Kouji como a Zoe" 

Kouichi bajó su mirada. Se quedó fija al suelo (la mirada)

"S-Sí, pero …" 

"No hay que perder la fe"  Takuya dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro de Kouichi.

"Todo va a estar bien"   quedaron en acuerdo todos los digielegidos. 

^_^   ~_~U   _   o_O   u_u   n_ñ   I__I  -^_^-  ^_0'  T__T  X__X  z__Z   º__º   ?__?   !__!  ¬__¬

"Kouji, Ai … Ai shiteru!"  dijo Zoe esforzándo su japones/italiano. Zoe empezó a llorar.

'No, basta! No puedo seguir llorando!'  pensó y se quitó las lágrimas 'Kouji, que .. que le digo a Kouichi!?'  Zoe le tomó la mano, que estaba _fría_. 

"Recuerdas la promesa?"  dijo Zoe "Una de ellas fue la de Kouichi…"

FlashBack 

 ... 

"Kouji"  dijo Kouichi mientras se aproximaba a su hermano gemelo. Luego, sus ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas y abrazó a Kouji. 

"Promete … que volverás … con vida" dijo Koichi perdiendo el tono de voz. 

"Porque … an-antes cuando no vol-volvías,  estaba mu—muy pero-cupado por … ti y yo … _yo te quiero m-mucho_" 

Lo abrazó más fuerte. 

"_Lo prometo_"  dijo Kouji con una dulce sonrisa.

Zoe contnuó…

"Y  en la otra, me dijiste que juntos ibamos a salvar al digimundo…"

FlashBack

...

"Kouji,  que  haces?"  preguntó inocentemente. Koji le dijo la verdad. Zoe se paró tambien

"Yo iré con tigo"  dijo Zoe y caminó al lado de Kouji.

"Es muy peligroso, pero…" Kouji puso ina sonrisa y cerró sus ojos.

"Voy a necesitar de tu ayuda y tus ánimos para seguir adelante"

"Gracais ^^"

"Juntos, vamos a salvar el digimundo, verdad Zoe?"  

"Sí, no hay que perder la esperanza, Kouji"

…

Unas lagrimas cayeron en el pecho de Kouji.

"Salvar al digimundo … en … pareja"    Zoe apretó la mano que ella sostenía de su compañero. 

Sintió que Kouji habia movido un poco los ojos, como para querer abrirlos. Zoe se sacó las lágrimas. Ahora el pequeño respiraba. 

Zoe puso su mano en el pecho de Koji, para sentir al corazón. ¡QUE PALPITABA!

~*~*~*~Continuará en la segunda parte de "Kouji e Izumi, Hikari no Kaze (segunda parte)" ~*~*~*~

 Me estoy volviendo malefica!! Ya es la tercera vez que dejo en suspenso a tooodos!!  Bueno, continua en la segnda parte, dejen reviews  nos vemos hasta la prooooxima!!!!  Jojojo, hoy me avive escribiendo porque termino el colegio y paso a septimo!! Ñyahajajaja!!!!!  Que feliz. Peroe l profesor que tanto queremos... º.º … Bueh, ya tá, nos vemos!


	7. Hikari no Kaze!

Y? Lloraron? Fue conmovedor, ne? Ahora van a ver maaas!!! Aguante yooo! (no chiste ^u^U)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Salvando el digimundo en pareja! 

Capitulo 6_ Kouji e Izumi, Hikari no Kaze!! (segunda parte)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  

~En el capítulo anterior~

"En la segunda promesa que hiciste, me dijiste que juntos ibamos a salvar al digimundo…"

Unas lagrimas cayeron en el pecho de Kouji.

"Salvar al digimundo … en … pareja"    Zoe apretó la mano que ella sostenía de su compañero. 

Sintió que Kouji habia movido un poco los ojos, como para querer abrirlos. Zoe se sacó las lágrimas. Ahora el pequeño respiraba. 

Zoe puso su mano en el pecho de Koji, para sentir al corazón. ¡QUE PALPITABA!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  

"Zoe"  murmuró Kouji y abrió sus ojos. 

No sirvió de nada habese limpiado la cara, porque ya empezó a llorar de tan solo ver a su compañero vivo.

"Kouji, yo"  dijo Zoe. Koji se sentó en el piso, sorprendido de moverse. 

"I-Izumi…?"  Kouji notó que Zoe cambiaba la expresión  de su cara. De repente, la pequeña tomó el rostró de Kouji con las manos y …

" YO TE AMO!!"  

Lo besó, sin darse cuenta. La felicidad de verlo vivo, no se hizo responsable de sus acciones. Kouji se puso  súper-Hyper-recontra-Colorado -ºoº-  

Zoe se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y se apartó de el rápidamente. Kouji quedó quieto.

"Por-Por qué hicis-te e-eso?"  preguntó Kouji.

"POR QUE!?"  dijo Zoe histérica. 

"PORQUE ME GUSTAS MUCHO!! ESTOY FELIZ DE VERTE!!!! NO SABES CUÁNTO ME PREOCUPE!!"

Kouji se enrojeció de nuevo. 

"¡¡¡Y TU ME PREGUNTÁS POR QUÉ LLORO!!!"  Kouji dijo 'si' con la cabeza. 

"Por que … te amo, daisuki, koishiteru, aishiteru, me gustas mucho!!"  

Kouji ocultó su cara.

"Ya… ya entendí, tu tambien me gustas, Zoe!" dijo Kouji con valor.

"Kouji…"

Kouji se arrimó a Zoe.

"Zoe…" 

Luego, Zoe se aproximó a Kouji más de lo que se esperaba;

"Kouji" 

Kouji & Zoe . . .  Parecía que estaban jugando a Pan y Queso! 

Hasta que Kouji se acercó a Zoe, y estaban cara a cara. Kouji y Zoe se acercaron lo suficiente para empezar otro segundo beso …

                            …                                                                          

                                 …                                                                                             

"¡¿QUE ESTAN HACIENDO USTEDES DOS!?"  dijeron JP y Takuya muy enfadados. 

" … Kouji º_º ??"    pobre Kouichi, no entendía nada...

"Ups … hola amiguitos, jajajaja"    Kouji miró a su gemelo    "oh, Ko-koichi, konbanwa"

"Ibas a besarla -ù_ú- "   dijo Koichi con lágrimas en los ojos. 

" @__@ No! No es cómo tu dices!! ES UN MAL ENTENDIDO!!"  le contradijo Koji.

"Chicos, no estabamos haciendo nada, sólo quería darme un besito"  ^_^U  dijo Zoe

"¡¡¡MINIMOTO KOUJI, TENEMOS  QUE ARREGLAR UNOS CUANTOS ASUNTITOS!!!"  JP y Taki dijeron.

"No, porfavorcito n_ñ "   dijo Kouji   "Tengo el brazo derecho sangrando, esta roto, creo. No les ganaría" 

"Nosotros estábamos TAN preocupados por ti, y estabas haciendo lo 'tuyo' con Zoe…"   dijo Kouichi sin mirarlo a los ojos. Se deprimió y se arrodilló en el piso.

"No! NO ES LO QUE TU PIENSAS!" dijo Koji y fue a abrazar a su hermano, que parecía con alas rotas. Kouichi se retiró de los brazos de su hermano.

"NO NOS MIENTAS, KOJI, TU NOS OCULTASTE ESTO DESDE HACE MUCHO TIEMPO!!" dijeron JP y Taki.

Tommy solo se quedó a ver estos conflictos graciosos entre ellos. Jojo, U  ahora se las agarraron con Kouji.

"Esto no esta bien!"   dijo Kouji mientras los demas corrían a darle una paliza.  

Koji corrió por su vida. JP y Takuya planeaban tirarsele encima. 

Y Kouichi seguía con alas rotas.

"PERO LES DIGO QUE NO IBA A BESARLA!!"  dijo Koji mientras escapaba.

"Si claro, koji n_ñ "  dijo Zoe. Se sentó al lado de  Bokomon, quien escribía en su libro:

_             "Hoy, al fin, se termina otra aventura; vencido Lunbakmon, no hay 'oscuridad';_

_             Al final, el digimundo fue regenerado por la 'luz', y un elemento más. El 'viento'…"_

Luego, escribió al final del libro, el  nombre de la aventura:

**"¡Salvando al digimundo en pareja!"**

(Se terminó, por si no se dieron cuenta, jeje)

Ýippieee, ya se terminó. Que pena que Kouichi quedó desepcionado al final n_ñU 

Y Kouji quedó metido en un problema ^.^U

Bueno, lo que si les pido es que dejen un buen review porque es el ultimo capitulo de la historia. Sinteticen sus opiniones en este review que van a dejar toooodos ustedes. Y esto va para los que no dejaron nunca:

Mas les vale ahora, ya que es el ultimo y si no lo hicieron antes, mejor ahora. Si evn muchos erroers de ortografia (aun que yo lo revisé como 3 veces)  diganme. O si hay palabras mal escritas. No lo digo para que el fic sea ''perfecto''  sino, para que lo entiendan sin dificultades. Sigan leyendo para abajo!!

Ahora, como iba diciendo…

Koji tambien terminó envuelto en un problema. El dice "es un mal entendido" pero solo para ocultarselo a JP y a Takuya que lo matarían si le gustara Zoe. 

Zoe no se quiso meter. Tommy preferió verlos a todos. 

Neemon se  sentó al lado de Bokomon, y como dice, pensaron el nombre de la historia ^o^

Y se terminó ahí. . . que triste, que voy a hacer ahora??  Tengo una lista 

***

1) Por qué Kouichi se pone mal cuando Kouji está con otra persona?

2) Si fuera amor, Kouji  sentirá lo mismo por su hermano gemelo?

3) Satsuma gustará de Kouichi?

4) Escribiré Yaoi?!

Esto y mucho mas, en el proximo fic:

 Kouichi le dirá a Kouji que es realmente lo que siente por él. Pero hay otra persona en su mente tambien, 

Satsuma Ayasuki. Serán correspondidos? Y lo más importante … ¿Con quién se decidirá?

KOUKOU

(yaoi, tal vez ¬¬ y si lo es, no exagerado!!) 

***

Otro fic que estoy planeando, "La obra de teatro"  Como un capítulo de Sakura Card Captors, que tienen que actuar en La Bella Durmiente. º.º Adivinen quien hace cada papel? 

KOUZUMI!

(¡Hikari no Kaze!)

***

Ah! Las palabras con dificultades: 

(y las caritas)

ºCaritas: 

 ^_^   =  contento

   ^^  = feliz

-^_^- = sonrojada/o,  agradecida/o

^_^U = con la gotita de los dibujos animé

 ^^U = 'dios mîo, mama mia!'

^0^   = vamos, si pueden vencerlo! Asi es, la cosa!

-^u^- = alentando a alguien

^_0  =  guiñó el ojo

u_0 = ojearon, observaron el lugar

n_ñ = lo duda o le parece gracioso o no sabe para que

u_u  = desanimado  

-u_u- = esta muy preocupada/o

_# = furioso

  = enojado

 U = enfadado + gotita japonesa

¬_¬ = patético, 'si ya lo sé'

 º_º = no esperaba eso, NANI?!

·ª--ª· = se quedó mirándolo inocentemente

o_O = que haces? - cara sorprendida

@_@ = confundido, no le salió como esperaba

+_ _+ = quedó inconciente, se desmayó

:D = wow! genial!

XD = yay!

:p = ji ji, eso fue torpe.

ºPalabras en japonés:

ohayou =  Buenos días

konnichiwa = Buenas tardes

konbanwa = Buenas noches

kun =  se lo dice una persona de mayor edad

san = una persona cercana o de la familia

chan =  se lo dice una persona de la misma edad o más chiquito.

onii san = hermano mayor

baka = estúpido, tonto

ottouto = hermano/a

kawaii = adorable

Sayonara = hasta luego, adiós

gomen nasai = disculpen, perdón

Nani?! = QUÉ!? 

Shizukani = Silencio! Cerra la bocota!

Kitto = seguramente, probablemente

Arigatou = gracias

Supiritto = espíritu

Yami = maldad, oscuridad

Hikari = luz, las cosas buenas

grance = gracias en italiano

sekai = mundo

Kaze = viento suave, brisa

watashi = yo

Koi & Ai = amor 

Koishiteru = te quiero mucho, te amo

Aishiteru =  te quiero mucho, te adoro

Daisuki = TE AMO!!!

ºExpresiones:

TSUNAMI =  una ola enorme

'yack!'  =  que asco 

entre brazos =  abrazando a alguien, teniendolo con los brazos alrededor de ... lo que sea!

ataque directo =  es un ataque a poca distancia del enemigo.

                                    **¡¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER MI FIC!!!**

PD:  Y no se olviden de publicarlo a los demas, asi todos lo leen! ^_^ Como Gaby. Muchas Gracias!

Si alguien sabe como se dice "te odio" en japones, por favor ponganlo en el review.


	8. Extra: Ensayos cap 1

Salvando el digimundo en pareja! 

Capitulo Extra_Los ensayos del capitulo 1

Bueno, decidi agregar unos capitulos extra a la historia. 

Son muy graciosos, espero que les gusten! Este es de los ensayos para que a los personajes les salga perfecto. Porque los hice actuar, ya que no son mios. Son de Toei Animation …etc y/o  de Akiyoshi Hongo. ^_^ Yo soy la que dirige… *agarré el libreto*   algo mas?

Kouji:  ¬_¬ ¿Puedes cerrar la bocota y empezar a firmar?

Angichi:  ^x^ que mala onda!

Takuya:  ^//^ Cierto, mejor empezemos con el Takumi …

Izumi:  ·ºoº·   Takuya hentai..! 

Takuya:  º.º? Que dije?!

Angichi:  Ya! Ya!  Empezamos por el principio  n_n

Kouji:  T__T  Y por donde mas  vas a empezar!? 

Tomoki:  Que pasa Kouji, estas enojado hoy…

Junpei:  Si, deja de quejarte y anda con el pobre de Kouichi que está desepcionado por el final que Angichi le dio… es muy mala …

Angichi:  TE ESCUCHÉ J.P.!!!!

Junpei:  ; __ ;

Angichi:  Bueno, ya podemos empezar…  *agarro el microfono*  "Un año pasó desde que los digielegidos salvaron el digimundo por primera vez.  Encontramos a Takuya Kanbara, el protagonista, el de antiparras, el mas odioso para mi---"

Takuya:   KYA!!!! NO PUDES DECIR ESO!!

Angichi:  Takuya! Mira que si no te callás,  te rebajo un 10% tu salario y te quedan $5 !

Takuya cerro la boca meintras los demas lo miraban …

Angichi:  "…Takuya Kanbara corriendo para el cole con un pedazo de pan en la boca. Se encuentra con los gemelos Kouji Minamoto y Kouichi Kimura …  los mas adorables de las cuatro sesiones"

Kouichi:  ^___^ Ah… ahora me siento mejor

Angichi;   …Ah, si, como sea… *cough cough*  Ahora saludan.

Kouji:  Konbanwa Takuya

Angichi:  NOO! NO ES DE NOCHE! Es la mañana porque van al colegio! 

Kouji:  ¬.¬ oh …

Tomoki:  JAJAJAJA!!! QUE GRACIOSO! Jajajahahaja… 

(silencio)

Tomoki:   Perdon ~,~U  

Angichi:  Bueno, pasemos eso.. Zoe entra!

Izumi: Hola Taki 

Takuya: Oh! Me llamaste Taki! Seguramente tenes fiebre o te sentis mal…

Izumi: Pero hijo de ---

Angichi:  ZOE QUE DECIS!? No digas eso que este fic es PG y no PG-13 o lo que sigue…

Izumi:  Lo siento ; _ ;  *sniff sniff*  

Kouji:  Pueden seguir firmando?! 

Izumi:  Acaso quieres que te golpeé?  

Zuru: BOOM!

Angichi: Ah si, me olvide de presentarles a Zuru Zora, es TAN cute!!  … bueno, me ayuda con los efectos de los ataques y con el sonido de fondo. ^_^ (Es Zuru de Medabots)

Kouichi:  Pense que yo era tu favorito... Buaaaa! Buaaaa!

Angichi:  X_X   Sigamos firmando, ok?    Ahora tú, Koichi, te vas de escena porque vas al cole y de paso… te encontras con… Satsuma Ayasuki, tu girl friend,  jejeje

Kouichi: T//T  no, no y no! No es mi novia! No me gusta tanto como Kouji!!

Todos:   ¿¿¿¡¡¡¡QUEEEEEE!!!!???

Kouichi enrojecido:  Nada ^_^U me equivoke,  perdon!!!

Angichi: Koichi,  equivoke se escribe con Q y U,  no con K !!!

Kouichi:   de verdad me quieren fuera de escena… ya salgo… ;__;

Angichi: Gracias, ahora sigamos…  Kouichi ves que Kouji esta depri y te acercas y lo abrazas y le haces sentir mejor … ok?

Kouji y Kouichi:  El fan fic va a ser asi hasta el final?!

Angichi:   No, no hasta el capitulo 5 .. en ese lo intentas besar ^_______^

Kouichi y Kouji:  ¡No te creo!

Kouji:  Bueno, pasemos esta parte nii san.

Kouichi: Ehhh … *blush* esta bien.

Angichi ve como actuan  

Angichi:  Solo queria decirles que yo no dije QUE!? Cuando decia TODOS, ok? ^.^

Angichi normal:  "JOTA PE"   ENTRAS!

Junpei:  Por que no escribiste JP ?

Angichi: ¬¬  no se, pero no importa.

Junpei actua tan real: 

Oh! Zoe! Sabes que? Te hice una pagina web! Dedicada a ti, con mis sentimientos por  tu amor, y tus miles de fotos publicadas que me dio Angichi antes de empezar ...no es genial?!

Izumi trato de golpearlo pero fallo. JP se aproximo a ella.

Takuya:  KYA! YO TE SALVARE!

Izumi:  si, claro... ¬_¬J 

Zuru:  BOING!!  (rebote contra la panza de JP)

Takuya:  ººU  Mi gope  rebotó!

Kouji:  Ven Zoe, vamos a salir de aca que estan empezando a pelearse…

Izumi:  Angichi, ya tenemos grabada la parte del colegio…

Angichi:  Si, esta bien… pasemos a cando salen del cole. Koichi prepàrate!!

Kouichi hablando con Zuru:  --AH,,    si,  ya voy!!  Y no lo olvides ,  yo soy el preferido!!

Zuru:  … Y yo soy el Medaguerrero Misterioso.

Kouichi:  Ah claro, y  yo soy Papá Noel!!

Zuru: … Angie,  Kimura me molesta!

Angichi:  PERO VENI ACA QUE SI NO TE BAJO UN 10% TU SALARIO Y TE QUEDAN $10!!!

Kouichi:  Ya vas a ver,  meda tonto!! _!!

Zuru: … … … Gay … … … 

Kouichi:  ;__;  Eso me dolio mucho! *se va corriendo al escenario*

Angichi: Al fin, Kouichi

Satsuma (que aparecio de la nada):  Kouichi L? Que te pasa? Por que estas llorando?

Kouichi: -^//^- Satsumi,  no pasa nada…

Angichi: esto tendria que estar en el libreto… ^^ Bueno, sigan

Kouji:   Konnichiwa onii san

Angichi:  "Kouji lo abrazó muy tiernamente, algo que no hace todos los días. Koichi se quedo quieto. Koji se separo y enrojecio. Koichi tambien"

Kouichi:  ///  no puedo hacer esto!!!

Kouji: T//T  esque esto es muy … raro… parecemos… Ehem,…  de esos…

Angichi:  No parecen nada!  Esta bien! Son lindos hermanitos que se encuentran y no se porque lo abrazas taan tiernamente! Seguro el publico llora de lo tan lindo que es!!

Kouji y Kouichi: Sí, claro…

Satsuma: Ahora Angichi-sama,  que tengo que hacer?

Angichi: saluda Satsumi!

Kouichi: (…) Me gusto mucho, pero no lo hagas en frente de ELLA!

Angichi:   "Dijo Koichi y  con la cabeza señalo a una miña que parecia una angelita con un cabello dorado dividido por dos trencitas y un vestido azul y rosado. Estaba saludando"

Stasuma saludo…

Kouji: Quien es ella?

Kouichi: Es Satsuma Ayasuki …

Kouji: Y te gusta, no? ;_;

Kouichi: No! No! 

Kouji: ¬_¬ (en voz baja) dale, te toca...

Kouichi:  Ah! Para que viniste hasta alla si yo te dije que iba para aca? Uh.. no espera…

Angichi:  Kouichi, no te compliques la vida! 

"Para que me vienes a buscar, Koji  ¿si te dije que yo iba para allá?"

Kouichi:  ¿Para qué me vienes a buscar, si te dije que yo iba para allá?

Kouji no muy expresivo:  .wa. Me habia olvidado, Ven con migo ahora.

Angichi enojada:  KOUJI PODES SER MAS EXPRESIVO?!

Kouji:  =__= 

Angichi: ,.·'´´'-.,  bueno … (les gusto la montañita? ^_^)

Takuya: ¿Dónde mier**  … … …

Angichi:  TAKUYA!! YA SE LO DIJE A ZOE!! ESTE FIC ES PG,  NO PG-13 O LO QUE SIGUE…!

Takuya:  Hai! Entendi!

Angichi: ^_^U 

Takuya: ¿Dónde diablos esta Koji y porque no viene?

Izumi: Ya te dije, fue a busacr a su hermano …

Tomoki: Y alla está!!!!

… Lo  dije bien?

Angichi:  Si, muy bien Tomoki, segui asi ^^J

Zuru:  No habiamos grabado ya la parte que viene?

Angichi:  No lo se, la grabamos?

Junpei:  Sip ayer ^.^U

Angichi: gracias Zuru, JP…   bueno, pasemos a cuando estan con el trailmon! 

Todos: Roger! 

Angichi: Roger? Son japoneses no ingleses! U

Izumi:  Ahí hay algo!

Angichi:   -dijo Zoe y señaló a la derecha de Koji. Algo color rojo se acercaba. ¡e IBA DIRECTAMENTE HACIA ELLOS! 

Zuru: TAN TAN TAN TAAAAN…

Tomoki: º.º de donde salió esa musica?

Angichi:  "Takuya sacó del paso a Tommy y se tiró rodando al piso como los Power Rangers;      muy dramático el nene" 

Takuya hizo eso quejandose de que lo tenia que hacer como un Power Ranger.

Angichi n.un:

 Kouichi empujo a Koji -que estaba salvando a Zoe-, y él salió apenas del paso de ese digimon.  JP se corrió solito, ya que callo al piso y con lo 'redondo' que es, giraba por el suelo.

Junpei: NO TIENES DERECHO A BURLARTE DE MI! ERES MENOR!

Angichi: NO SOY MENOR!  TENGO 12 AÑOS CABEZA DE JP!!

Junpei:  …En que mes los cumpliste?

Angichi: Septiembre

Junepi: ~___~U  es mayor…

Takuya: Esa cosa grande casi nos mata!

Angichi:   -dijo Takuya. Notó que Tommy estaba ensima suyo. Koji estaba debajo de Zoe y Koichi estaba mas lejos.

Kouichi: ¬__¬ yo siempre soy el que casi se muere…

Angichi:  Perdon! Pero lo tenias que hacer o a Kouji lo hacian pure!!

Kouji:  Muy conmovedor  ù.ú

Tomoki:  ¿Cuando era la parte que me tenia que ir a baño? º~º

Takuya:  ¿Cuando se me cae ensima Zoe y…

Izumi:  HENTAI!!

Takuya:  º.º?  QUE DIJE!?

Angichi:  YA YA CÁLLENSE Y SIGAN QUE EL CAPITULO EXTRA SIEMPRE VA A TENER 6 PAGINAS Y ESTAMOS EN LA Nº 5!!

Todos: MEJOR CÁLLATE TÚ!!

Angichi: #__#  bu-bueno… 

Zuru:  SUBAN, USTEDES QUIEREN IR AL DIGIMUNDO, O NO?

Angichi:  n_ñ  bien hecho Zuru

Zuru: -^_^-

Kouichi: ___ !!!

Angichi: 

"JP se sento junto a Tommy. Se entretuvo mirando a Beetlemon en su digivice.

Tommy conversaba con Koichi, sentado al lado suyo, sobre los trailmons.

Koji estaba entre medio de Koichi y Zoe. Takuya se sentó junto a la rubia"

Izumi: …la rubia?

Angichi: Shizukani!

"El trailmon iba muy rápido. En una de esas, dobló brutamente. Para la derecha. JP se cayó del asiento. Tommy aterrizó en Koichi que lo tuvo entre los brazos, Koji apoyó su cabeza –accidentalmente- en las piernas de Zoe. Mas bien en el muslo. Zoe estaba colorada, pero tambien ella estaba sobre Takuya. A Taki le gusto la idea, asi que la  sostuvo con los brazos. Ella no se dejó aga-"

¡¡¡SLAP!!!

Izumi:  Takuya no seas como Miroku!!!!

Takuya:   Fue sin querer!!

Angichi: Takuya, como podes??  Sos un pervertido! En los ensayos vas a hacer eso?

Taki :  Perdon!!!!!!!

Izumi:  Hentai …

Angichi:  El trailmon rezonó con energía 

Zuru: U~~~~0~~~~~UH

Agngichi: y les aviso a todos .  .  .

Todos juntos:                 "YA LLEGAMOS, AL DIGIMUNDO" 

Angichi:  Genial!

Todos estrecharon sus manos, exepto Zuru con Kouichi.

Angichi:  No se vallan a perder el proximo capitulo extra!

Takuya:  Mas gracioso y mas Takumi!

Izumi:  Sos un ----!

Angichi: Basta! No se acuerdan!? No digan esas palabrotas que este fic es PG y no PG-13 o lo que sigue…

Todos:  YA TE ENTENDIMOS ANGICHI!!!!

Angichi: ;__;

Takuya:  No se pierdan el proximo capitulo de Digimon Frontier,

Kouji:  Es cuando la aventura …

Todos:  ¡¡¡¡DIGIEVOLUCIONA!!!!

Zuru: TAN~TAN~TAAAAN!!!


	9. Extra: Ensayos cap 2

Salvando el digimundo en pareja! 

Capitulo Extra_Los ensayos del capitulo 2

Aquí estamos con el capítulo extra Nº 2!! ^_^

Kouji:  Eso todo el mundo lo puede ver, no ves que está en el titulo? ¬.¬

Angichi:  No me gusta empezar mal el día, asi que te callás o te callo!!

Kouji:  T__T 

Angichi:  Ahora bajan del trailmon:

Todos hicieron como que vajaron.

Tomoki:   @.@  Ne-necesito un baño!

Kouichi:  Si, yo GHUARggh  .. tambien.

Angichi:  El sonido ese te salio muy disimulado, Koichi,

Kouichi: ;__; 

Angichi:  BOKOMON Y NEEMON!!

Boko:  Si, ahora entramos!

Takuya:  Bueno, estamos al fin en la Terminal Del Fuego

Izumi:  Miren! Son Bokomon y Neemon!

Angichi: Todos dirijieron su mirada hacia donde señalaba el dedo de Zoe. Eran ellos! ^_^ Pero donde estaba Patamon? º_º

Junpei:  Oigaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!

Angichi:  Jota Pe, no grites tanto 

Junepi: perdon ^.^U

Boko:  TAKUYA, KOUJI, Zoe! 

Nee:  J.P, TIMMY, KOUICHI

Tomoki:  Me llamo Tommy, no Timmy !!!!

Nee:   Ups....

Tomoki:   Oye Bokomon,  me guiarías a un baño?

Kouji:  Y a Koichi tambien, porque se está muriendo de habre...

Angichi:  Que tiene que ver eso?  

Kouji:  ^.^U  me equivoque!! Porque se está haciendo ensima…!

Kouichi:  Kouji,  yo 'supuestamente'  queria bomitar

Angichi:  Bomitar se escribe con V corta, no con B larga!!

Kouichi:  Si, ya se, pero en el Microsoft Word no puedo acortar una letra _!!

Todos cayeron al piso.

Angichi: (…) Los demas niños se sentaron en un banco de los que hay en las plazas. Junto a ellos, Bokomon, quien les contó todo sobre Patamon, sobre el digimundo y  muchas novedades.

Boko:   he escrito sobre ustedes en mi libro 

Angichi: Bokomon le pasó a sus amigos el digi Libro. Con ilustraciones e informacion desde la edad hasta la ancient spirit. En ese momento llegaron Neemon, Tommy y Kouichi. Kouichi se sentó automáticamente junto a su hermano. 

Kouichi:  ¿No puedo sentarme en otro lado?

Angichi:  ¡EL SUMMARY DE ESTE FIC DICE QUE HAY KOUKOU (entre hermanos hasta el cap 5)  ASI QUE SENTATE EN DONDE TE DIGO O TE BAJO UN 10%  DE TU SALARIO Y TE QUEDAN $10!!

Tomoki:  Eso ya lo dijiste en el capitulo anterior.

Kouji:  Podemos seguir?

Nee:  Malvado Bokomon, No quiso escribir sobre mí!! Recuerda que sin mí, no tendrías a nadie para golpear con el elástico de mis pantalones

Angichi: Todos rianse!

Zuru:  No hace falta, tengo un casette con risas falsas grabadas ^-^

Angichi:  …uh     esta bien

Boko:  Y Patamon, ahora angemon, esta grande. Se enamoro de Salamon, que evolucionó a angewomon y ahora andan juntos por quien sabe dónde… *sniff*

Angichi:  Takuya notó la tristeza de Bokomon al contar estas noticias asi que cambio de tema.

Takuya:  Ahora vamos a hacer un picnick cerca del bosque, por qué no nos acompañan?

Boko:   Estoy a dieta...

Angchi:  Eso no esta en el libreto, Bokomon.

Boko:   Perdon, ji ji ji

Todos:  ¬¬

Boko:  Con gusto los acompañaremos! 

Nee:  Si Bokomon va, yo tambien!

Izumi Tomoki Takuya:  AWWWWWW!!! ^_^

Kouji:  Por que dijeron aw?

Izumi: baka…

Junepi:  Vamos a hacer el picknick?

Izumi:  Tu solamente quieres comer , JP

Angichi:  Que fria!  Pobre Jota Pi 

Junepi:  Jota Pi ???

Angichi:  Kouichi?

Zuru:  Esta dormido…

Angichi: Perfecto, ahora te toca Kouji!

Kouji:  Kou-i-chi..!

Angichi:  Koichi se habia dormido pacíficamente apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Koji.  Hizo un especie de gruñido y siguió soñando.

Kouji:  . . . Llamando a Koichi Kimura, probando 1, 2, 3, 4 … 

Angichi:   Koji separó a Koichi de su cuerpo, y lo sostuvo con las manos en los hombros de Koichi. Preparado para sacudirlo . . .

Kouji:  DESPIERTA NII SAN!!!!

Kouichi:  Z z Z z Z z

Angichi: uh? No se desperto?

Kouji:  KOUICHI!  DEPSERTATE!

Kouichi:  Z…z…Z…z…Z

Todos:  UHH?

Takuya:  Se durmio en serio!

Todos: jajjajajajaj

Angichi:  …todo el mundo se estaba riendo de el…

Kouichi:  Porque me despiertan?

Kouji:  Porque mi libreto dice que tengo que despertarte!

Kouichi:  …

Kouji:  Se están llendo, cabeza enamorada!

---

Izumi:  Takuya! Estoy harta de que  siempre tengamos que hacer lo que tu dices!!! 

Takuya:  Y? Eso es porque todos me aceptan a mi, exepto tú.

Todos:  ? ? ?

Izumi:  LO VES? NADIE TE QUIERE PORQUE ERES MUY DETESTABLE, FEO, Y ADEMAS TIENES ANTIPARRAS  Y TODO EL MUNDO ODIA A LOS CHICOS ANTIPARROSOS!!

Angichi:   Zoe, eso estuvo demas...

Izumi:  ·___·J ups....

Takuya:  Waaaa Waaaa Quiero a mi Mamá!!

Se fue corriendo del escenario...

Angichi:  Takuya… u_u 

Izumi:  u///u   no,  no… no queria gritarle asi…

Kouji:  Ahora alguien debe tomar su lugar...

Zuru:   yo puedo ^^

Angichi:   ZURU! SIEMPRE ESTAS AHÍ CAUDO TE NECESITO! TE QUIERO TANTO!

Zuru sonrojado:  Î///Î uh,,, gracias, supongo…

Kouichi:  ;____;

/\ _**__**_ /\

Zuru:  Ustedes guanacos, que elijen?

Junepi:  Guanacos?  Takuya no hablaria asi!

Zuru:  Bueh ya,  que elijen? Un picnick a la luz del sol radiante que nos sirve cada dia (¿?) o.. tal vez un estupido picnick a la sombra gracias a un arbo sakura que esta estorbando y por desgracia gracias a la ... uh.... como se llame .... la  rubia!?

Izumi:  ¬¬

Kouji Kouichi y Nee:  YO A FAVOR DE ZOE!

Boko, Tomoki y JP:  YO A FAVOR DE TAKUYA!

Izumi:  jah, un empate.

Zuru:  Piedra papel o tijera...

Tomoki:  Esa era mi linea!

Kouji:  A donde se fue Angichi?

Kouichi:  no lo se... ah! Sabes q la otra vez me quede mirando Shaman King en la tele?

Kouji:  Si, yo estaba ahí mirando con vos!

Izumi:  KYA! YA ME HARTE ¡ NO PUEDO TRABAJAR SIN TAKUYA!!

Tomoki:   º.º Te gusta Taki?

Izumi:  No es eso! Esque no puedo vivir sin él molestando en la vida! Es como si me faltara algo!

Kouji:   Me dices que si yo no estuviera aquí, seria lo mismo, no?

Izumi:  Kouji! Tu sabes que solo tu me gustas!

Kouichi:   Nope, te gusta Takuya aun que sea un poco!

Junpei:  ;____;  Si, por eso en los episodios en que te salvaba Takuya me sentia mal y lloraba por las noches… *sniff*

Todos:  Awwww!! Pobre el gordo!

Junpei:   El gordo!? 

Zuru:  Bueno ya pasó:  piedra papel o tije-…!

Izumi:  YA TE DIJE QUE PARA Mi ERES UN INSECTO COMO TU TONTO TYREBEETLE QUE NUNCA VA A PODER SUSTITUIR A TAKUYA!!! ASI QUE RENUNCIO!

Kouji:   Q-QUE?! NO PUEDES RENUNCIAR ASI COMO ASI!

Junpei:   HAY PERSONAS QUE SI TE APRECIAN!!!!

Tomoki:  Takuya, donde esta cuando lo necesitamos?

*** 

Angichi:  Taki, veni a actuar!

Takuya:   NO! NO QUIERO!

Angichi:  n_ñ  por Izumi… hacelo por ella!

Takuya deprimido:  No, no y NO! Ella esta con Kouji, no con migo!

Angichi:  ~____~ Zuru te sustituye... como le irá?

***  

Kouji:  Hay que traer a Takuya devuelta…

Junpei:  No es lo mismo sin el…

Kouichi:  Si unimos nuestros corazones…

Tomoki:  Takuya volvera…

Kouji:  Y el grupo regresara a…

Izumi:  A ser…  el mismo…

Kouichi:  Salvemos a Takuya!

Izumi:  Chicos... yo…  *sniff sniff*  gracias, muchachos!

Todos :   ^______^!! Vamos!

menos Zuru  

Zuru:  Muy conmovedor…

***  

Tomoki :   Bueno, parece que esta es la oficina de Angichi

Satsuma:  Hola, chicos. Que hacen aqui?

Kouichi:  Has visto a Angichi?

Satsuma:  Angichi –sama…  bajo al comedor porque dijo algo con su amigo el de antiparras.  

Izumi:  TAKUYA!!

Izumi bajo las escaleras corriendo como una desesperada …como si estuviera muriendo!!!

Kouichi:  Gracias Satsumi, no´vemo lueguito!

Satsuma:  Y de repente la voz de Kimura se parece al del payaso feo de Shaman King!

Chocolove:  Te ´´cuché chamakita!!!

Satsuma:  No fue gracioso…!!!

.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. Abajo en el comedor .·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.

Izumi:   TAKUYA !!

Angichi: uh…? Zoe?

Takuya:   Takuya?  Digo-digo, Zoe?

Izumi:  Takuya, porque renunciaste?

Takuya:  Acaso a alguien le importó?

Kouichi:  Si, estabamos tan angustiados!!

Kouji:   No tanto… ¬¬

Junpei:   El tonto de Zuru te sustituyó y la verdad es que …

Tomoki:  Todos te extrañamos!!

Takuya:   Chicos… ñ.ñ …no les creo…

Kouji:  Que mal agradecido!

Izumi:  Yo no podía trabajar sin ti, y casi renuncio… POR TU CULPA!

Takuya:  ¬.¬U  ahora que?

Izumi:  TONTOOOOO!

Zuru:   ¡SLAP!

Kouichi:  Y tu de donde saliste!? X_X

Takuya quedo con una marca colorada…en el cachete. Y una Izumi llorosa...

Izumi:  Puedes volver a tu trabajo, Kanbara?

Takuya:  Mientras que halla Takumi!!

Izumi: HEEEEEEEEEEEENTAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIII!

BOOM, SLAP Y CRACK!

Takuya:  Rubifea, me rompiste un hueso, creo!

Izumi:  Hay trabajo que hacer ^_^ Vamos Taki!

Takuya:  n_ñU  s-si mamá...

Angichi:   Por que habre hecho Takumi en el fan fic?

Kouichi:  No importa eso,  lo mejor ahora es despedir al señor Zora!

Zuru:   No me despidan, pleeasee!

Angichi:  Bueno, Zuru –chan! -^____^-

Kouichi:  POOORR QUEEEE!!!!??????

Kouji con la mano en el hombro de Koichi:  Asi es la vida,  hermanito…

Angichi:  n_n de vuelta a la grabacion!

                _!! Se atrasaron un montonazo esclavos! Vamos a tener que hacerlo rapidito!

                ^_^  asi el proximo capitulo lo leen mas rapido nuestros admiradores!

Takuya & Izumi:  SI!

Todos:  ASI SE HABLA!!

Tomoki:  No se por que a Angichi –sama no se le ocurrió llamarle a este fic

 "SALVEMOS A TAKUYA" en vez de llamarle  "salvemos al digimundo en pareja"


	10. Extra: Ensayos del 3

Salvando el digimundo en pareja! 

Capitulo Extra_Los ensayos del capitulo 3

Ya estamos devuelta! Ahora estamos con los ensayos del capitulo 3!

Gracias Matt-Minamoto por leerte todos los capitulos y dejar reviewshito!

Y a otra persona, disculpame no me acuerdo como te llamas XD

Angichi: Bueno, ahora ...en que capitulo quedamos? 

Satsuma leeyendo el libreto:  

"AHORA; VEAMOS SI PUEDEN SUPERAR ESTO!!!"  

Y con eso, la sombra perforó el piso y todos cayeron separados en dos grupos:

De Bokomon y Neemon, no se sabe nada.

-Takuya & JP

-Tommy con Kouichi

-Zoe y Kouji

¡PERDIDOS EN EL DIGIMUNDO!  

Angichi: Gracias ^_^U

Kouji:  Yo y Zoe?

Izumi:  SIII!

Takuya:  NOOO!

Kouichi:   (sin comentarios)

Tomoki:  Bueno, yo quiero ir al baño!

Junpei:  Yo quiero estar con Izumi –chan!

Zuru:  Y yo quiero que despidan a Kimura!!

Kouichi:  GRrrr! No lo hagas Angichi! Pleeease n__ñ...

Angichi:  Nunca voy a despedirte Kouichi,   bueno ahora SIGAMOS DE UNA VEEEEZ!!!!

Todos: siii

Angichi:  Takuya subió su mirada: estaba tirado en el piso. El tapizado del piso era un pasto muy suave  y más adelante, estaba el mar. Se encontraba en una zona acuática. 

Takuya:  QUE DOLOR DE PANZA!!

Angichi:  ¬¬  um.. te duele la cabeza, no la panza..!

Takuya:  Hoy no desayuné u.u  -- ~___~U

Kouji:  Eso no viene al tema, sigamos trabajando! 

Takuya:  $__$  bueno

¡HEY KOUJI, ZOE, KOUICHI, TOMMY, Jota-Pe, NEEMON BOKOMON, MAMÁ, PAPÁ, SHINYA-!

Angichi:  Era hasta JP, Taki ¬.¬

Takuya:  Ya lo sabia ñ__ñ 

Junpei:  Bueno, sigan!

Angichi:  Jota Pe, no hables, tenes que estar en el suelo soñando .. adivina con quien?

Junpei:  Con una hamburguesa doble con queso?

Angichi:  XD

Takuya:  Oh, vaya, solo encontré a JP, yo queria algo más valioso…  no un trasero apestozo!!

Junpei:  ;__; 

Angichi:  Mientras tanto con el otro grupo...

Tomoki:  Esperen, no encontre el baño todavia ^o^!

Kouichi:  Esta a la derecha....

Zuru:  No, a la izquierda....

Los dos:  (koichi) ¬__¬  .·'·..·'·..·'-_----:·  ñ__ñ (zuru)

Angichi:  Basta ya, Tommy te la aguantás y despues podes ir.. ok?

Tomoki:  Vale... û__û

Kouichi:  Ya no hay digimons malos cerca....

Tomoki:  BUAAAH BUAAAH!! GUAA BUAAAA!!

Angichi:   Tommy, estás llorando en serio?

Tomoki:   Esque tengo que ir al baño ..!

Kouichi: Tommy, estás bien?

Angichi:  Tommy volteó para mirarlo con sus ojitos verdes llorosos, y lo abrazó. 'Aww, se sentía solo, pobrecito.' Pensaba Koichi . . . y luego recordó a Kouji. 

Tomoki:  ¿Dón-de es-estamos ko-Koichi?

Kouichi:   Ni idea,  ñ_ñU  nunca vine por esta parte del digimundo…

Tomoki:  Estamos cerca de la fabrica de hielo!

Kouji que 

estaba en:  Era en la terminal del fuego, tommy …   

la nada

Satsuma:  No era en la terminal del trueno!

Angichi:  10 puntos para Satsuma!

Kouji:  A que estamos jugando? Y si digo algo mas me dan puntos?

Era cerca de la fabrica del viento, donde habian Kokuwamon  y Goburimons... y 

Angichi:  Estamos en "salvando al digimundo en pareja"  no en  "digimon Frontier"

Boko:  Exactamente, tommy.. estamos en la terminal del trueno…

Angichi:  Los dos miraron pa atrás y… Bokomon estaba!!! 

Kouji:  Como si fuera algo tan super

Angichi:  Jejeje, es TU turno!! Tu linda parte de Kouzumi!! KYAJAJAJA!!

Kouichi:  Yo.. voy al bañito, oki?

Satsuma:   ^^ solo se va porque hay Kouzu----

Kouichi le tapo la boca a Satsumi...

Kouichi:  Chaus  me voy al baño!!

Angichi:  Zoe caminaba débilmente por un bosque muy oscuro. Suponía que se encontraba en la terminal del Yami. En donde por 1ª vez se enfrentaron a Duskmon, donde estaba los Pipismon … Y lo peor, es que estaba sola. Sola en un lugar tenebroso y ademas, frío. Más adelante, había una cueva. 

Izumi:  Muy bien, voy a refugiarme allá..! ^__________^!!!

Angichi:  ñ__nU  

Y se dirigió hacia la cueva. Un ruido de entre los árboles llamó su atención. Haciendola pensar, que tenía compañía. Tal vez buena, o mala …

Kouji:  No entres a esa cuevaa!

Zuru:  SHBHSHBSHHSHSH…  (ruido a alguien en los arbustos...)

Izumi:  VOS NO ME MANDAS!!

Angichi:  Zoe, eso no era lo que tenias que decir....

Zuru haciendo la voz de Grizzmon:  JAJAJAJA! TE COMERÉEÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!!!!

Izumi: AY no! Me quiere comer! No lo hagas, no te gustará....  mi carne es fea.. dura no tiene sabor y mi sangre de niñita no es saludable.. sabes?

Angichi:  Perseguida por el grizzmon, Zoe corría desesperadamente. En solo unos segundos, el digimon oso ya estaba dos metros detrás de ella!  Se la comería?

Kouji:  Ya termino el capitulo?

Calló al piso porque se torció el tobillo. 'piedra baka' pensó Zoe y se puso de pie. Calló otra vez. Volvió a intentarlo;  esta vez pudo hacerlo. Pero el grizzmon estaba apunto de devorarla. Zoe gritaba desesperanzada....pensando que este sería su fin.

.

.

.

.

Angichi:   ¿Kouji?

Kouji:  Me atoré entre las ramas del arbool! XD !!!

Takuya ayudó a Kouji. Kouji entonces siguio con su papel....

Kouji:  Zoee! No te muevas!

Izumi y Angichi: ???

Angichi: el digielegido llamado KOUJI  saltó de su escondite. Calló impecable,  preparado para sacar a Zoe del camino. EL grizzmon usó su tecnica llamada "GARRA INFERNAL!"  que iba directamente a Zoe.

Koji se interpuso en el camino, no recibiendo el daño, pero empujando a Zoe con él para salvárse de esta. El grizzmon se fue triste a su casita.

Los dos calleron por una bajada, con varias rocas, hasta llegar a una zona más plana. 

Zoe abrió sus ojos. ESTABA ABRAZANDO A KOUJI. Koji se enrojeció.

Kouji:  Van a tener que pagarme más por eso!!

Izumi:   AY Kouji, que te molesta?

Kouji sonrojó...

Angichi:  Bueno, volvamos a la camara …

Takuya: Oigan, que se supone que es eso?

Junpei:  Un remolino de agua que se acerca quizas...

Takuya:  Si viene para acá, no deberíamos correr como gallinas?

Junpei:  Es una buena idea!!

Angichi:  Del remolino acuático, salió un digimon. Un digimon parecido a una gota de agua gigante. Con cuatro brazos. Cuales dos, no utilizaba ^^U Se puso a regar la playa.

Takuya:  Ese es Tonsmon!!! Hay que luchar, Vamos JP!!

DIGISPIRIT, DIGIVOLVE A! 

Burningreymon,   Beetlemon.

Tonsmon hizo aparecer una nube negra sobre la zona. Ésta se puso a tronar y empezó a llover. Una lluvia muy fuerte. Burningreymon  decidió atacar con "Misiles de fuego". Falló.

Takuyua:  PORQUE DIABLOS MIS TÉCNICAS NO FUNCIONAN?!

Junpei:  Porque … uh… porque ...

Angichi:  Veo que no te sabes el libreto!! JOTAPÉ!

Satsuma: Tonsmon lo hizo a propósito  sabía que tus técnicas no funcionarían con el agua, entonces hizo que llueva.  Beetlemon puso una sonrisa maligna. Pero no tomó en cuenta que sus ataques pertenecen al tipo ELÉCTRICO. y se preparó para usar ¡Trueno Milenario!

El ataque falló. La lluvia no permitía contacto con el cuerpo de Tonsmon, ya que era demasiada y caía rápidamente.  BurninGereymon trató otra cosa.

Angichi: Gracias eh......

Takuya:  Hay que poner mas fuerza! Atacar de frente! Golpe Salamandra!!

Ni siquiera un ataque del grandioso Agnimon funciona??!!

Angichi:  Presumido ¬¬

Junpei:  Esque no tenes ventaja ante el.. no te das cuenta de que es tipo AGUA y tu eres FUEGO? Que  cabeza de..!

Angichi:  "ES MI TURNO"  dijo Tonsmon "TSUNAMI".  Una ola enorme avanzó por detrás de el digimon malvdao. Agunimon y Beetlemon fueron arrastrados kilómetros lejos. Agunimon ya no podía levantarse. Preevolucionó  a Takuya. Beetlemon fue a ver si se enontraba bien.

De repente, la lamparita en el cerebro de Beetlemon se prendió.

Junpei:  Necesito que digievoluciones a Aldhamon.

"del dicho al hecho"

Junpei dramatico:  Takuya,  yo sostendré a Tonsmon por detrás; tu atacalo con 'bola de fuego' a poca distancia... no importa lo que me pase... solo aslo amigo....

Satsuma llorando:  Fue tan conmovedor!! *sniff sniff*

Kouji:  T__T Estoy rodeado de tontos...sensibles...

Angichi:  Aldhamon preparó el ataque 'bola de fuego'. Tonsmon intentó escapar pero no pudo. Cuando la bola de fuego estuvo por tocar a Tonsmon, Beetlemon agregó, además, 'Trueno milenario' y Tonsmon quedó quemado y electrocutado:  Pero por desgracia, Beetlemon también había recibido daño por el ataque de Aldhamon. Siguió luchando igual, evoluciono a MetalKabuterimon que enfocó sus misiles y disparó, con efecto. El digicode de Tonsmon apareció. Aldhamon la escaneó, porque MetalKabuterimon estaba muy agotado. Takuya fue a ayudarlo a que se leantara y vivieron felices para siempre...

Angichi: el turno de Koichi y Tommy!! Vengan rapidito!!

Kouichi, Tommy  y Bokomon caminaron por un laaaaaaaaargo rato. Cada uno llamando a los digielegidos restantes: Taki, Zoe, JP, Koji y Neemon. Más tarde, Koichi ya no gritaba más. 

Tommy notó una mirada muy preocupada en Kouichi; supuso que pensaba en Koji.

Kouichi se sonrojo sin ninguna razon (bueno, en realidad si....XD)

Tomoki:  Kouichi, estas preocupado por Kouji, no?

Kouichi:  Eh..  sí ... no me gusta que no este con migo u_u me trae inseguridad...

Tomoki:  Se nota que lo quieres muuuuuucho!!!

Kouichi rojo:  ^^U e-es  mas que que-ererlo mucho....

Angichi: En el camino por la zona  montañosa, escucharon un sonido de un ave diciendo "Karuut!"   Ese llanto tuvo mucho eco entre las montañas: Kouichi y Tommy no pudieron ver de donde venía. Por desgracia, un ave gigante, salió de enrte las nubes como una pila nueva, llena de energía. Energía eléctrica. Se trataba de Karutmon!!

DIGISPIRIT, DIGIVOLVE  A!

Loweemon,  Korikkakumon

Karutmon, muy veloz, usó 'electro shock' que Loweemon pudo esquivar, no fue igual con Korikkakumon. Karutmon se preparó para atacar a Korikkakumon. 

Loweemon se interpuso en el ataque. Quedo paralizado. 

Korikkakumon abrió sus ojos. Karutmon se llevaba a Loweemon, inconciente, con sus garras! 

Tomoki:  OH NO!! Esto es todo mi culpa!! Perdoname Koichi! ;__;

Angichi: se dijo Tommy. Y  se llenó de fuerza! Usó '¡Archas de la Antártica!'  que lastimaron las garras de Karutmon y Loweemon cayó al piso herido. Se repuso facilmente. 

Kouichi se levanto y agradecio a Tommy.

Kouichi:  Escucha Tommy: tengo un plan para vencer a Karutmon. Voy a digievolucionar a KaiserLeomon, que es más rapido que mi forma humana,  voy a hacer que Karutmon caiga al piso. Te pido que uses algún tipo de ataque para congelárlo mientras está inmóvil. Cuando yo te diga...

Angichi:  KaiserLeomon,  a toda velocidad, corrió de rama en rama entre los árboles más altos. Seguido por el digimon malvado. Fue bajando hasta los árboles no muy grandes y saltó al piso de golpe. Karutmon seguía sus movimientos y el tán bobo, no pudo frenar.

Korikkakumon digievolucionó a Kumamon y usó 'bombardero de nieve'. Congeló a Karutmon. KaiserLeomon hizo una seña de 'bien hecho'  y prosiguió al ataque.

FANTÁSMA DEL APOCALÍPSIS  atacó Kaiser Leomon y el digicode de Karutmon apareció. Kumamon escaneó sus datos.. De repente aparecieron con Taki y JP en la terminal del fuego.

Angichi:  Zoe se despertó. Kouji pregnto si Zoe estaba bien y ella asintio. Cuando volvio a la realidad, se dio cuenta de que Kouji estaba cargandola en la espalda.  Caminaron un rato...

Kouji:   Zoe, como salimos del bosque la última vez?

Izumi: Es que … no escapamos. Duskmon nos lanzó un ataque que nos separó a todos.

Angichi:  Caminaron sin resultados. Zoe miraba continuamente a Koji, que parecía estar pensando en otra cosa. 'Aww! Se ve tan kawaii'  pensó Zoe 'Es mi oportunidad de decirle lo que siento por él' Zoe puso una cara de timidez 'pero y si me rechaza? Tal vez me odia!'  luego,  puso una cara más valiente 'No importa, quiero que lo sepa, quiero que sepa que yo…' 

Kouji:   Porque haces tantas caras!?

Izumi:  EH!? POR NADA!!!!

Angichi:  Kouji se acercó más a Zoe, sin que ella se diera cuenta. Hasta que casi se tocaban los hombros. Kouji la observó profundamente.

'Aww! Se ve tan linda' pensó Kouji 'Es mi oportunidad de decirle que la quiero mucho' Koji puso una cara de verguenza 'pero y si me rechaza? Tal vez piensa que soy un egoísta!'  luego,  puso una cara llena de corage 'No importa, quiero que lo sepa, quiero que sepa que yo…'

Zuru:  CRACK

Angichi:   Se escuchó un ruido de 'algo' rompiendo una rama.  Koji se dio vuelta primero que su compañera. Zoe miró bien entre los arbustos.

Izumi:  No hay nada, verdad Kou-ji?

Kouji alerta:   Zoe, alguien nos está siguiendo!

Angichi:   Y tras eso, un digimon cubierto de fuego salió de su escondite. Y empezó a atacarles con meteoros de fuego. Koji –sosteniendo la mano de Zoe– empezó a correr para esquivarlos.

Pero uno de ellos calló justito detrás de ellos y hubo una exploción …  

Kouji haciendo buen papel de chico desesperado:  ZOEE!!! NOOOO!!!!!

…gritó Koji mientras la explosión los cubría. Y no soltó la mano de su amiga …

Angichi:  ahhhh...... ya está, buen trabajo a todos!

Takuya:  Jejej, espero que halla hecho reir a todos!

Angichi:  Disculpen la demora del capitulo!

Kouichi:  Nh..  voy al baño.... hubo demasiada tension.

Kouji:  Yo tambien.

Izumi:  Yo tambien, pero para maquillarme....!

Tomoki:  ^.^U

Angichi:   Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo dentro de .... no se cuanots dias!! JEJE!!

Zuru cerró los telones.


	11. Extra: Ensayos del 4

Salvando el digimundo en pareja! 

Capitulo Extra_Los ensayos del capitulo 4

Doscientos años despues, volvemos con los emocionantes fan fics de Angichi . . .

Se que muchos pensaron que yo habia muerto, porque no habian fan fcis nuevos en mas o menos 5 meses... o medio año, quien sabe ... pero ... estoy devuelta!!

Kouji:  Si, devuelta!

Takuya: YEAH!!

Izumi:  Tuvimos 5 meses de vacacinoes por estar filmando este fic!

Kouichi:   Ahora, podemos seguir, llenos de fuerza ... pero dónde quedamos?

Satsuma: Takuya y los otros estaban impacientes. Ya había pasado una hora! Hasta que uno interrumpió el silencio.

Angichi:   AH!! Ya me acuerdo...  bueno, Taki, te toca

Takuya:  Alguien quiere jugar a verdad o consecuencia?

Tomoki:   Yo quiero!  XD

Junpei:   Yo tambien! XD

Kouichi:   Se supone que ibamos a decir que no, chicos ¬¬

Takuya:  Pero si dicen que si va a ser . . . ineresante

Kouichi:   /// por que lo dices?

Angichi:  Pasemosh esta parte, mejor...

Kouji:   Zoe! Vamos a digiecolucionar!!!!!!

Kouji :  ¡DIGISPIRIT,  DIGIVOLVE A … Lobomon,   Kazemon!

Izumi

Zuru;  Ah, ahora si me gusta. Pero de veras piensan que van a escanear mi digicode?

Angichi:  Dijo Xalshenmon, Ninguno de ellos halbó. Sabían bien que los estaban cargando!

Kazemon usó 'remolino de pétalos' y el digimon lo esqiuvó facilmente. Lobomon probó 'Luz segadora'  pero el resultado fue el mismo.

Kouji:  Se mueve muy rápido - Así nunca le vamos a dar en el blanco!

Angichi:  Zoe quedó pensativa. Y se le prendió la lamparita con una idea. 

Izumi:  Ya se! Vamos a buscar el dispositivo de DASH en el Megaman X y te lo agregamos!

Zero y X:   NI lo pienses, es NUESTRO!!! 

Angichi:  ZERO!! DE DONDE SALISTE!?? TE AMO ZERO!!! -^__________^-

Zero:  ???

MMX: Zero es solo mîo, Angichi! -!!

Kouichi:  Y yo que pensé que era el único.. raro...

Izumi:  (…) ¡Kouji,  digievoluciona a KendoGarurumon, que es más veloz!

¡Digivolve,  A … KendoGarurumon! 

Angichi:  Pero mientras que Zoe hablaba,  Xalshenmon la tomó por  sorpresa, derribándola. Koji ahora estaba furioso. Kazemon preevolucionó.

Fue a evitar la caída de Zoe, y ella cayó sobre la loma de KendoGarurumon. 

Izumi:  Lo siento, Koji. No sirvo para nada!!!

Takuya:  JAJA, ZOE INUTIL!!!!

Kouji:   ¡E-eso no es cierto! Siempre estás al lado mío para alentarme!

Izumi:  Arigatou,  Ko ... ji  X_X

Tomoki:   AY,, que lindos! Takuya, lo siento pero Zoe y Koji se ven mas tiernos que con tigo..!

Takuya:   Que Cruel!!

Kouji:   Maldito … … … Como te atreves? Go to KUSO!!!!

Angichi:   Que bueno… que nadie sabe lo que significa… "KUSO"

Junpei:  Es algo malo, asi que no lo usen, por favor!

Zero:  Yo siemre uso esa palabra, jeje ^.^U

Angichi:   ZERO!! SEGUIS CON NOSOTROS? WAAAAA!!! AI SHITERU!!!!

MMX:  Zero... vayamonos mejor, ok?

Zero y X, tal como aparecieron, se esfumaron... se teletransportaron!

Angichi:  ... que depresion!! Se fue Zero!! Satsuma, et lo encargo, yo voy... a perseguirlo!

Satsuma:  eh.. esta bien ^///^

KendoGarurumon usó 'Rayo Solar'  que dio justo en la cara de Xalshenmon. Xalshenmon, entonces, cerró sus ojotes. Koji aprovechó  a  escapar mientras no le veía.

Se llevó a Zoe en su espalda y fue directo a una cueva. 

Allí,  preevolucionó. Posó a Zoe cerca de la pared, y se quedó mirándola.

Kouji:  Zoe, despierta, por favor!

Izumi:   ¿kocha pacha? Y el digimon malo-grande que estaba con nosotros?

Kouji:  Yo…escapé de la batalla para que estés más segura… ^_^

Izumi:  ;__; Gracias, Kouji … yo … yo te…

Kouji:  Me odias? … si lo sé, siemore lo supe, Zoe

Satsuma:   Amigos, no quiero ser mala, pero sigan el libreto, po-favo!

Izumi:   Kouji… nunca me habia fijado en los ojos azules tan lindo que tienes!

Kouichi:  ~.~U  por quee..? no se? Lo habia? Dicho? Antes? Yo?

Izumi:  AH! Kouji, sabes que en italiano Ojos Azules se dice Occhi Blu? No es romantico?

Kouji:  Ah…eh… º///º  seguro, Zoe..

Zuru:  BOOOOOOMM!!!!

Izumi:   Oh, no, es  Xalshenmon o como se  llame!!

Kouji:  SEEEE!

¡DIGISPIRIT,   DIGIVOLVE  A … KENDOGARURUMON,   ZEPHIRMON! 

Satsuma:  Los dos combinaron sus técnicas, 'energía destrustora'  y  'rayo solar'  Golpearon a Xalshenmon. Pero éste, resistió al ataque y usó 'Yamarada del infierno'  

Ese fue un golpe muy duro. Koji y Zoe se quedaron atrapados en el 'infierno'  de Xalshenmon.

Hacía tanto calor, que Kouji no pudo más y se desmayó +_ _+. Zephirmon llegó hasta él y lo cubrió con sus alas. 

Koji se sentía muy acalorado. Pero cuando sintió la suave brisa de Zephirmon, supo que no estaba solo. Siguió luchando para despertar y no morir. Lo consiguió.

Izumi:  Koji, gracias a Dios que estás bien!

Kouji:  Si, no?

Izumi:  Koji,  mientras que yo distraigo a Xalshenmon, tu atácalo con la espada lázer!

Satsuma:  Koji digievolucionó una vez más a Lobomon. Observó a Kazemon.

Kazemon usó 'cariño ancla' en Xalshenmon. Los ojos de el digimon se volvieron corazones!

Angichi:  Oigan, amigosh, ya volvi … û__û 

Satsuma:  Que pasó?

Angichi:  (...) Se me escaparon, X y Zero ... X(  yo que queria un autografo!! WAAAA WAA!

Junpei:   Weno, volvé a tu puesto de directora, vale?

Takuya:  SÍ, QUE ESTAMOS SÚPER ABURRIDOS Y TE LO DIGO EN SERIO!!

Angichi depre:   Ta, Ta, ya me voy a trabajar ……

Lobomon intentó con la espada láser lo más fuerte que pudo, y atravesó la lava hirviente de Xalshenmon,  haciendole una cortadura que lo dejó al borde de perder. 

Kazemon tomó la informción de Xalshemon.  Despues, Koji se desmayó por el daño…

Al rato, cuando los dos recuperaron parte de su fuerza, el cielo se oscureció, los pájaros volaron asustados, los cuervos empezaron a gritar, y Koji se levantó para ver que pasaba.

Era Keengenkonmon. Keengenkonmon mostró su figura, grande, obscura, tenebrosa. Tenía unos brazos bastante musculosos, cara que me da miedo y dientes afilados. Sonreía malvadamente.

Kouji:   ¡¿Porque nos estás haceindo pelear a los digielegidos?!

Zuru:  Voy a apoderarme de este mundo,  Y luego conquistaré el sekai de los humanos!

Kouji:  ¡¡¡ESO NO TE LO VOY A PERMITIR!! WAAAAHH!!!!!!

¡DOBLESPIRIT,  DIGIVOLE A … BEOWOLFMON!

Izumi:  Que? Nani? What´s goin'on? Porque evolucionas a esa forma tan poderosa?

Takuya:  Cerebro de rubifea,  para ganarle, para que mas?

Angichi: ºoº Stop! O como dije en mi primer capitulo, les voy a bajar un 10% de salario!

Takuya:  Ok … ¬¬

e Izumi

Angichi:  

 Keengenkonmon trató con su 'garras de la maldad'  que Beowolfmon pudo esquivar facilmente e intentó atacarlo otra vez con 'garras de la maldad' pero no funcionó. Beowolfmon sacó su espada y lo atacó con  'Cazador Biurno'  que golpeó a Keengenkonmon. Pero este digimon malvdo era bastante inteligente;  buscó el punto débil de Beowolfmon y lo descubrió: su brazo derecho … no lo usaba porque estaba herido. Keengenkonmon usó 'Meteoro de la oscuridad'  dándole en el brazo a Beowolfmon. Éste calló al piso muy dolorido sosteniendose el brazo dañado. 

Zoe se dio cuenta de que Kouji necesitaba de su ayuda. 

Takuya:  JAJA! Dos horas despues, Zoe se da cuenta de que Koji se está muriendo!

Junpei:   No te burles de Zoe, Taku...YAAAAAAAA!!

KiCK; PUNCH! IT´S ALL IN THE MIND! IF YOU WANNA TEST ME, I´M SURE YOU´LL FIND . . .  . . . 

Angichi:  Quién está jugando al Parappa-the-Rapper?

Tomoki:  Si molesta, lo apago…

Angichi:  ^_^ Por Favor

El juego se apagó---

Angichi:  Satsuma, compartamos libreto entre las dos, dale?

Satsuma: A la orden!

Angichi:   Aprovechando el estado de Beowulfmon, Keengenkonmon usó su ataque, tal vez más poderoso, llamado 'Zona Zero'  Como Beowulfmon no podía moverse por el dolor, no había otra que desaparecer de este mundo. Esperó a la _muerte_

Satsuma: Zephirmon voló lo más rápido que pudo, para sacarlo del camino. El hoyo se estaba cerrando y Beowolfmon estaba –tratándose de levantarse- justo en el medio.

 Zephirmon no podía más … el agujero negro se cerraba y su persona más amada estaba a punto de marcharse al infierno. Zephirmon soltó unas lagrimas de tristeza…

Angichi:  Zephirmon cambió repentinamente a JETZEPHIRMON. La evolucion de 'doble spirit' de ella! :D Se apresuró  a  alcanzar  a  su  amigo. Se  sentía  más  liviana,  y  ahora   volaba  impresionablemente  rápido!! 

Empujó a Beowolfmon del camino, fuera de la esféra oscura que se formaba. Apenas salieron. Beowolfmon abrió sus ojos. Se encontró con Zephirmon, medio llorando.

Izumi: Que alivio que estás bien!!!!!!

Satsuma:   …dijo y abrazó a Beowulfmon "Estaba TAN preocupada por ti" -u_u- 

Koji, por dentro, empezó a sentir el _calor_ _del_ _amor_.

Kouji decidido:  Ay que luchar juntos, JetZephirmon

Izumi:  Si, ahora que estamos en el mismo nivel!!

Angichi:  Se acercaron a Keengenkonmon que miraba con furia.  Mucha oscuridad cubría su cuerpo. De repente …las tres Lunas del digimundo se podían visualizar.

Keengenkonmon  alzó  sus  brazos  señalando a  la  luna y  aún  más  oscuridad  cubrió  su  cuerpo. Luego, datos lo cubrieron … Keengenkonmon hizo una nueva evolucion, Lunbakmon!

Kouji y Izumi:  KUUUUSSOOOOO!!!!!!

Satsuma:  

Mientras tanto, Takuya y los demás…

Kouichi empezó a llorar. Takuya fue a ver que le pasaba. 

Tommy y JP tambien fueron con él. Kouichi calló de rodillas al piso. Y se tapó la cara con las manos mientras lloraba. 

Takuya:  Kouichi, que te sucede? Porqué lloras?

Kouichi dramatic:  ¡E-es que  sen-sentí aden-tro mío una  p-precen-cia  oscu-ra!!  ;___;

Junpei:  Y … porque llorás?  ^__^U  (not clear answer!) 

Kouichi:  Porque en este mo-momento,  sentí que Koji estaba … Él  y  Zoe  estaban  en  un  grave  peligro!

Takuya:  No te preocupes, en serio, todo va a etar benn!

Kouichi:  No  me hables como si fuera un bebé!!

***

Angichi suspense: 

JetZephirmon se quedó a un lado. Dejó que Beowolfmon se encargara de la batalla, ya que sólo la luz   vence a la oscuridad. 

Lunbakmon se puso en posicion de ataque. Aún que fue su oponente quien atacó 1º 

Beowolfmon sacó su espada. 

Koji:  SERÁS PURIFICADO POR LA LUZ SAGRADA!!!

Satsumi imitando a Angie: 

Su espada brillaba en un color blanco y celeste fuertes. La luz, las cosas buenas, estaban en su espada. 

Saltó, yendo directamente en la mitad del cuerpo de Lunbakmon  y …

Todos:  Eso lo veremos en el próximo episodio!!! 

Angichi:  ¡¡yo quiero a mi Zero back!!

AH! De paso, quiero mandar saludos a una persona que quiero mucho de un foro, se llama Christian, sobrenombre Zero (!!!)  Siempre tiene problemas y soy como su... protectora, jeje!!  Justice Girl, Angichi-Haru! XD

…


End file.
